Aphrodite's Poison
by Stargoddess400
Summary: "Granger! Don't eat those, they could be poison!" Malfoy yelled. She ignored him, popping the delicious looking berries into her mouth. Little did they know what trouble a simple berry would cause them both...*Lemons* Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Aphrodite's Poison…**

A/N- So this idea just popped into my head the other night. So hopefully I will see where it goes...let me know what you think! Hope Ya'll Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Granger, why are you going to this side of the forest, we are supposed to be over there with the rest of the Herbology class -where Sprout suggested we could try and find the bloody flower" Draco Malfoy pointed out annoyingly. But I was not listening to a word he was saying. I was determined to find the Japanese honeysuckle. Professor Sprout needed it to create more ointments and potions for Madam Pompfrey. The tea made from the honeysuckle could be used for fever, flu and many other ailments. So as such, I knew how much finding the rare flower would do for the student body. Now, the problem was finding the tricky little blossom. It was known to shield itself from any light…which for flowers is very uncommon, but this is a magical plant…so what do you expect?<p>

"Granger! Granger, are you listening to me?" Malfoy asked, becoming more and more irritated.

I couldn't help but giggle, loving to rile him up for no reason. He has anger issues, I thought. So instead of responding, I kept walking further into the forest, sifting through leaves, grass and bushes.

"Hey! Hey, Granger don't ignore me! Where are you going? Get back here!" I heard Malfoy yell as I walked farther away from him.

Draco was pissed at Sprout, just because they were both Heads did not mean they should be partners in _allll_ of their classes. Especially because they shared 5 out of the 7 total! He stood there and watched her walking away…pondering whether or not he should go after her. He looked at her backside, and couldn't help but notice her firm little arse…okay maybe he should go and just make sure she didn't get hurt. It's not like he cared about her or anything (as far as anyone else knew)…but even though he was dismissed of all charges after the war, did not mean he wouldn't be blamed first if she were to get hurt while with him.

So after looking to see that the other students were still preoccupied, he turned back and jogged after her, having no idea what he was getting himself into.

As I wandered, the forest started to get shadier; maybe I can't find the flower. Maybe I should just go back…I don't want to miss lunch anyway…

Right as I was turning around I saw a flicker of color next to one of the large moss covered tree trunks. I walked over, excited that I might have discovered the rare Japanese honeysuckle. I shuffled over, pulling away some excess foliage, and as I reached for the last leaf covering the colored object

"Granger!" Draco whispered harshly as he grabbed my sides. I screamed in fright and turned around, pushing him away from me.

"Shit Malfoy! You scared me! I said, gripping my chest in fear.

"Tsk, tsk Granger…Head girl cursing, what would Mcgonagell say?" Draco teased. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Trust me, I have done worse…and she knows it. Now, unless you are going to help me find the flower, please be quiet or leave." I responded and knelt down next to the tree trunk. I heard Draco scoff, but didn't move. I pushed away the leaves, but instead of finding the rare flower, I discovered a blackberry plant, well at least what I thought were blackberries.

Draco looked over my shoulder and scoffed. "Well congrats Granger! You managed to drag us…away from the group to find not the flower, but some berries…good job!" He said sarcastically.

"Well at least I did something instead of complain. But these berries look delicious…(my stomach growled) I am going to have a few..." I said, eyeing the scrumptious looking berries. I picked one from the bush and put it to my mouth, before I could put it between my lips; I felt a hand smack it away.

"Merlin Granger! Are you daft, you don't know what kind of berry that is! It could be poisonous." Draco practically yelled.

"Oh what do you care Malfoy…I'm hungry, and they are just blackberries, goodness." I replied nonchalantly.

"Granger I care more than you think…the fact is if something happens to you on my watch, I will be the first blamed by Potter and Weasley…so please do us both a favor and wait 10 minutes as we head back to class and up to lunch." He stated, like he was talking to a child.

I raised an eyebrow at him and nodded suspiciously. He nodded as well and turned around walking back the way we came. I shook my head in disbelief, and suddenly heard my stomach growl again. I put caution to the wind and went for the berries again. I grabbed a handful and popped one into my mouth. I moaned at the burst of flavor.

"Granger come on..." Draco called over his shoulder. Then he saw me as I finished the fifth berry and licked my lips.

"Granger, fucking Hell! What did I tell you? Why did…" Draco began to scold as he jogged back to me.

I saw him come closer, but my vision started to blur…"Malfooooy…" I slurred his name and before I knew it I was falling forward...

"Granger! What have you done…" Malfoy growled as he caught me before I fell to the forest floor.

"Fuck, Granger…come on wake up Granger!" Malfoy shook her, scared what might have happened. He quickly realized he needed help. He adjusted her into his arms, putting one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. She unconsciously curled into his body. He noticed she weighed close to nothing and was able to practically jog back to the class. He saw everyone begin to gather together, realizing the class had ended.

"Professor Sprout! Professor Sprout help me, Granger is hurt!" He yelled over the students' laughs and chatter.

Suddenly everyone quieted as they saw the head boy with Hermione Granger collapsed in his arms. Before he knew it everyone was surrounding him.

"What have you done Malfoy?" Ronald Weasley came up, red in the face.

Draco sneered. "I didn't do anything; your smart friend here didn't listen to me and ate some random berries, when I specifically told her not to. Now move out of my way so I can get her help…" He commanded as he saw Professor Sprout moving through the crowd.

"Oh my, Mr. Malfoy, what in the world happened?" The Professor asked frantically, leaning in, to make sure Hermione was still breathing.

"We were searching for the flower, and Granger stumbled upon what looked like a blackberry bush. She wanted to eat them, but I told her no because she had no idea what they were. Well of course she is stubborn and ignored me…before I could stop her she ate them, I think she ate more than one. Then she collapsed. I caught her before she hit the ground." He explained.

"Oh No! No, no, no! This is not good. Mr. Malfoy, bring Ms. Granger to her bedroom in the Head's wing and make sure she doesn't leave. Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey, and the Headmistress will meet you there. Hurry! The rest of you, off to lunch, now!" Professor Sprout instructed sternly. But Draco could see the worried expression etched into her face.

Draco quickly got Hermione to her room. He laid her on her bed. She was still out cold. He was panicking now, he had no idea what was going on, and Professor Sprout wouldn't tell him.

Before he knew he heard the portrait doors open.

"No! Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you may not see her yet. We will take care of her, and let you know. But I will tell you she is in no life-threatening danger. She will …live. Now get to your next lesson." Draco heard Professor Snape command.

Draco knew if the wonder twins couldn't see Granger, there was definitely something wrong.

He heard numerous pairs of footsteps run up the stairs.

"Mr. Malfoy, there you are. How is she?" Professor McGonagall questioned as she came to sit next to Hermione on the bed.

"Um…she is still out cold. Now can someone please tell me what's going on…?" Draco questioned as he looked at Madam Pompfrey get a few bottles from her bag.

"Mr. Malfoy, Professor Sprout told me she ate what looked like blackberries. Where?"

"Inside the forest, a little west from where the herbology class was. Granger demanded we look there. The bush was growing under some leaves next to a large tree trunk. Why?"

"Sprout, you and Hagrid need to go immediately to rid the rest of the forest of the berry. This should have been done before, years ago, but of course I'm sure some oaf was too lazy to look everywhere…" Snape instructed. Professor Sprout nodded and looked back at Hermione, and shifted her gaze to Draco.

"Good luck Mr. Malfoy…" She whispered before disappearing out of the room.

"What did she mean good luck? Professor! Tell me now!" Draco demanded loudly.

Before Snape could speak, Hermione began to stir on the bed; she seemed to be sweating as well.

"We don't have much time…Draco you must listen carefully. The berries Ms. Granger ate are known as Aphrodite's Poison. It is an extremely potent fruit. It is known for causing extreme lust and physical desire for the opposite sex. The more berries one consumes, the more affected they are. It is highly concentrated. It is much worse than any love potion. That is why the grounds were searched and rid of the berry bush, in fear that someone would come across it. The tales say that wizards would give muggle women and even other witches, the berries. The affect would be immediate and would cause the female to go into a heat like state. They will do practically anything to be satisfied by the man. This is the reason a wizard would do it, not just for…um copulation…, but if the wizard desired a wife, she would agree to anything for some kind of relief. The muggle or witch could also improve the wizard's social status...so as you can see, this is a very bad situation indeed…plus there is no antidote. The berry's toxins must travel out of her body on its own." Professor Snape explained quickly, knowing that he would have to take Draco aside later to give other directions.

"So you're telling me the berry acts as a love potion and the imperious curse wrapped in a concentrated concoction (Snape nodded) What the hell?" Draco yelled, clenching his fists. "Well what is going to happen to Granger, and why does it involve me. " Draco questioned nervously.

"Well, the female who ingested the berry will become lustful after the first male she interacted with afterwards…so in this case that man would be you. And unfortunately, the berries effects last 24 hours…per berry. So if she ate more than one, you're talking about at least a week of these horrible effects." Snape continued

"But you still haven't told me what I have to do" Draco asked nervously

"Well Ms. Granger will be in 'ehem', a need of sorts. She will have heightened nerves and senses, more specifically her sex drive will be practically insatiable. And if she doesn't have the (cough…) "help" then she will be in tremendous pain. Now the pain won't harm her, but if it is something that can be helped, well it must be done." Snape concluded…looking almost green and extremely uncomfortable.

Draco stood there speechless.

"Severus…are you seriously, contemplating giving him up to Ms. Granger. They are both being forced against their will. Poppy said Ms. Granger can be given sleeping draughts to keep her sedated until the affects wear off." McGonagall questioned, appalled that Severus was easily giving into the berries' effects.

"Minerva, you know as well as I do, that if Ms. Granger is put under the potion for more than 24 hours straight, she could go into a magical coma. And I know neither you, I, nor the wizarding world desire that. I know this seems completely unethical and wrong, but it must be done. Mr. Malfoy do you understand what I have told you." Snape asked turning back to a stunned Draco.

"So you're telling me I am going to be a _sex slave_ to Granger…?" Draco queried, a little scared and turned on at the same time.

"Draco don't be so perverse. I know you have feelings for her anyway, so I doubt you are completely against it." Snape responded.

"How the bloody hell do you know how I feel?" Draco asked irritated.

Snape smirked. "Draco I am your godfather, I know how you look at her. Since you both became heads, the bond between the two of you has changed. And don't deny it."

"Dracoooo….oh Dracoooo" Hermione began to moan.

"Draco, she needs you." Minerva said as she walked out of Hermione's bedroom solemnly. Hermione was like a daughter to her, and to see her in this state was horrible and just weird, for lack of better wording. This was not going to end well.

"Oh Shit! What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Draco asked, becoming more panicky

"Draco, I know you are not inexperienced, just don't deny her, for all of our sakes. I will return in a few hours to check on you both."

"Dracoooo! Please!" Hermione begged as Snape practically pushed Draco back into her room, quickly shutting the door.

He took his wand and put up a strong silencing spell. It was bad enough that he wanted to vomit during this whole situation. He didn't need to know about his godson's, let alone the Gryffindor princess' sexual activities.

Snape turned around to a fierce looking Minerva. "Don't, just don't. I know and agree with what you are thinking. But this happened too fast and we all know it. We couldn't have prevented what we just did." Snape said with a sigh, feeling defeated.

Minerva shook her head and frowned. "I know, it's just they are barely 18. This shouldn't be happening. How did they find the plant? And what's going to happen once it wears off, you know there are other lasting effects…which of course you failed to tell Mr. Malfoy" Minerva narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"Well Draco says we should thank Ms. Granger for that one. The daft girl is too stubborn" Snape retorted.

"Yes well how do you think we won the war?" Minerva replied with a small smirk.

"So you really think Draco has a crush on Hermione?" She asked, almost intrigued.

"I know so, and you know Ms. Granger shares his feelings, they just are too idiotic to admit it."

Minerva pursed her lips and nodded.

"Now come, we need to check on Pomona, Poppy and Hagrid. And make sure the other students don't disturb them. Oh and you will have the joy of telling Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. They are in your house after all." Snape stated with joy in seeing her dealing with the two.

"Like bloody hell I will." McGonagall shrieked.

"Well I certainty wont." He replied smoothly

Both professors left the heads dorm, locking and silencing the wing as they left, still bickering on who would have the awkward conversation with the other 2/3 of the golden trio. As they walked, both professors were still trying to get the idea of what their two prized students were being force to do upstairs at the moment.

******Back in Hermione's bedroom*******

Draco had his eyes closed when he was pushed through the door way and heard the door slam behind him.

He was terrified to open his eyes. This was definitely not how he wanted to woo the head girl. Yes he will admit, he had a thing for her and as any typical male teenager, his wet dreams revolved around the feisty Gryffindor. But this was just weird.

"Dracooo…come here please…I need you…it hurts so badly!" Hermione moaned and thrashed on the bed.

Draco opened his eyes to see the sexiest thing alive. There Hermione Granger in all of her glory, splayed on her bed; her hair a sexy mess, light perspiration covering her slightly tanned skin. She had removed everything but her lacy bra and knickers. Shit, was he allowed to look at her? It seemed like he was doing this against her will. She was after all under the influence of a damn toxin.

After admiring her writhing body, noticing how her hands were traveling all over, he made eye contact with her. Her eyes were nearly black, dilated with lust. Before he could even say a word, Hermione growled.

"Come here, Draco, now" She commanded. A little frightened he walked over to her on the bed.

"Granger…are you okay?" He asked still looking into her eyes. He was almost pleading that she would snap out of it.

She refused to answer; instead, she forcefully grabbed his large hand in hers. He was dragged closer to her, that his knees hit the side of the bed. Before he knew it, she forced his hand in between her legs…

"Fuck!" Draco and Hermione swore at the same time. She clamped her legs shut, keeping his hand captive, before he could recoil.

Draco believed he had died and gone to heaven, as she wrapped her hands around his neck and began riding his large strong hand.

There must have been a God…because he was one lucky son of a bitch, and decided he was doing the right thing by helping Granger. Snape said if he didn't she would be in extreme pain. Who was he to deny her desires?

"Oh Dracoo…yess..." Hermione moaned and kept humping his hand, holding onto to Draco for dear life. She quickly went to envelop his mouth in a heated frantic kiss.

"Oh yes indeed…" He thought, knowing this was going to be an interesting next couple of days….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So first, I want to say thank you to all you lovely readers who reviewed. I seriously did not think that this story would get such reactions. But I am very happy it did. The plot will really start off in the next chapter. I was in class when a new plot idea popped in my head for the story! So hope you aren't disappointed with this filler chapter. It's just all sex. Hope that's not disappointing. Anyway, sorry it has taken so long for an update, I have had so many papers and exams this past week. But thanksgiving will give you lots more updates, so worry not! **

**I hope you enjoy and please review, I love to read them. You keep me writing! Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Promise Me<strong>

"Oh Dracoo…yess..." Hermione moaned and kept humping his hand, holding onto to Draco for dear life. She quickly went to envelop his mouth in a heated frantic kiss.

"Oh yes indeed…" He thought, knowing this was going to be an interesting next couple of days….

Her lips were smooth and supple, enveloping his in a burning, needy kiss. As she clung to him, her nails dug into his skin. He wrapped his one free arm around her, tangling his hand into her messy hair.

She broke her lips away from his, allowing him to kiss her face, chin, and down her neck. Her moans increased as her pace against his hand did.

"Draco…move your fingers…please…do something…I need it so badly. I—I don't even know what it is I want…but OH GOD!" She cried confused and desperate. He then realized she was probably a virgin and had never gone this far. She most likely had never even had an orgasm before. This, he thought was absurd…such a beautiful creature deserved to have the exquisite torture cast upon them that only an orgasm could spread through one's body. Realizing her dilemma he pushed his lips back against hers, and moved his hand. She pulled back to cry out but his hand quickly disappeared into her knickers, making her moan. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as his hand came in contact with the completely bare flesh of her mound. He wiggled his fingers to find her drenched, sensitive folds. He finally heard her gasp as his middle finger easily slipped into her canal.

"AHH! Yes Draco there! That's what I need!" She practically screamed and wrapped her arms around him tighter. He smirked and moved his finger in and out of her, going faster and faster. He desperately wanted to make her burst with pleasure. He couldn't give a damn whether the tightness growing in his pants was ever taken care of, because the thought that it was _he_ giving Hermione Granger the utmost extreme bliss, gave him pleasure as well.

He could feel her walls begin to tighten around his finger, so he inserted two more, stretching her and sped up. He latched onto the skin between her neck and collarbone, biting down, marking her. He lavished her neck with wet kisses, trailing up to her ear. He bit the lobe and whispered dirty words, spurring her to come.

"That's it Granger…ride my fingers…show me what a naughty girl you are…tell how bad you want it" He whispered harshly, loving the reaction of moans and cries of pleasure.

"Oh Draco! Keep going…I'm so close, I need…!" Hermione panted. She could feel something growing in her belly…tingling and warm…she kept moving her hips, trying to get his fingers deeper. It was such a new experience. She had never even had a proper snog! And now she was getting more than she could fathom. It was overwhelming, but she was loving it. But soon she heard his husky words…and couldn't stop the damn from breaking.

"Cum Granger…cum just for me…." Draco said and took his free hand out of Hermione's hair, allowing him to grab her breast and pinch her nipple. At that action she screamed and came around his fingers.

"YESSSS! OH Fuck!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, electricity traveling through her veins, making her shutter, feeling her first miraculous orgasm envelop her senses. Soon she felt wetness travel down her cheeks, not even realizing that she was crying.

Draco kept his hands on her, gently retreating out of her body, but still keeping contact, not sure how she was going to react. He suddenly felt wetness on his cheek and noticed she was whimpering and tears were falling down her flushed cheeks. "Shit" he muttered to himself. He really wanted to explain, but to also lick his cum covered fingers…it made him shiver thinking that her essence was all over his hands, but before he could act he allowed his eyes to meet hers.

Her eyes widened and she squealed pushing him from her. He promptly fell back onto his ass, completely taken off guard.

"Oh! No! What did you do to me Malfoy! What did I just do…no no no," Hermione cried. Moving under her covers, realizing she was almost naked. She just let Malfoy have his way with her, and she wanted it. She began to sob, curling up…hating herself because in the end she knew she loved what he had done…she just didn't know why.

He was panicking…this is why he didn't want to do this. She had no clue what was going on…why the fuck did he have to deal with this. And she was crying…Draco was not good with girls' crying. He carefully got up and cautiously walked towards the bed.

"Granger…Granger I'm sorry, but you have to let me explain" He said gently.

She just whimpered, her tears beginning to subside. She didn't know why she was listening to him, but for some reason she wanted him closer, no, no she _needed _him closer.

"Can you please let me explain without hexing me?" He said with a small smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

She tried not to acknowledge him, but before she could think… "Yes, but you must sit next to me. " She commanded then slapped her hand over her mouth, not understanding why she would demand such a thing.

Draco knew she said that because of the toxin. He noticed he probably didn't have much time to talk to her, while she was in her right mind, before her desires overwhelmed her again.

She opened the covers and bid him closer to her. He took off his shoes and moved to the bed.

"Malfoy…can you take off your shirt please…and you must hold me…yes hold me." She commanded, but still confused as to why.

He nodded, remembering what Snape said: _"Don't deny her, for all our sakes_."

He removed his shirt and climbed onto the bed, shifting to sit next to her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, and she buried her way next to him, absorbing his warmth and the feel of his skin against hers. She sighed in relief.

"Okay Malfoy…tell me what is happening to me."

"Granger, I told you not to eat those berries. They turned out to be what is known as Aphrodite's Poison. .." He began to recite all he had learned that afternoon from Snape.

Afterwards they sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. He went to open his mouth to say something, but a sudden feeling made him stop.

Granger's tiny hand had made its way onto his smooth, muscular chest. He looked down at her to find her cautiously examining him. Typical Granger…probably wants to research before she acts, he thought humorously in his mind. Suddenly she began to speak. "Draco….so are you saying that I will be in no control of my actions for the next week?" Hermione asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes. He forced himself to look at her face, and nowhere else.

"Granger…I don't think you understand…this isn't good. You don't know what you're doing, you might regret something, but if I reject you…some-" he was cut off and his head fell back against the head board as she splayed her fingers out, caressing his skin and contours of his chest, moving lower towards his belt buckle. God she was such a tease and she doesn't even know it. Before he could stop her, she pulled back the blanket and straddled his waist.

"Oh no Draco, I don't think I'll regret a single thing" she stated sexily, punctuating the last three words with a light kiss on his chest in between. He couldn't smother the moan that passed his lips, when he felt her barely clad mound settle over his crotch.

"MOTHER OF MERLIN GRANGER!" He suddenly shouted as she quickly began to grind and bounce on his lap.

She smiled wickedly, "Oh Draco…why does this feel soo good…I can't believe I've never done this before…but merlin, so amazing" She whispered and looked down at him, with pure lust.

He couldn't handle it, if he didn't stop her, this would not end well. He feared by the end of the night, he might be the proud owner of Hermione's virginity, and in a week's time she would hate him for the rest of their lives…and he wouldn't blame her.

It took all of his self control to grab her waist and forcefully push her off of him and jump off the bed and make it across the room (the best he could at least, with the fact he had the worst case of blue balls known to man).

She practically screamed at the loss of friction and the feel of him. "DRACO MALFOY YOU Get back over here now!" She yelled, glaring at him.

"Granger, you have to listen to me. I told you that you are going to crave sex from me, and I don't want to take your virginity from you. Please, please let's figure out a way that we can calm you without having to go all the way! Do you understand what I am saying, I don't want to do anything you will regret. I don't want to hurt you." He said sincerely, with a frown. He really did care for her. No woman should have her virginity stripped from her. That is one thing he despised his father for most of all. Rape. The torture he would inflict on muggle girls and then force them to have sex, it was horrible. Draco vowed that he would never do that. But of course, fate was against him and left him alone with a desirable creature who just wants to ravish every inch of your body…every man's dream. Why the fuck did he have to have a conscience now of all the inconvenient times.

She raised an eyebrow at him and slowly got off the bed. She stalked towards him, with a predatory gleam in her eyes. He was backed up against the wall by the time she reached him. Bloody Hell, he thought.

"Draco…what if I said I would do _annnything_ you want if you just give me what I _need_…." She huskily propositioned, getting as close as she could to him.

Fuck, he thought. This is not good-this is what the purpose of the toxin was. He could ask her to run through the halls of Hogwarts naked, and she probably would just to get a simple kiss. Damn. She pressed her body up against him and looked up at him. He towered over her by at least a foot; she was the perfect size he thought, to have her legs wrapped around his waist and pressed up against the wall.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Gra- I mean Hermione, I will do as you ask, but you have to promise me one thing." He asked her, bringing his hands to rub her smooth arms.

"Anything" she whispered, leaning up against him, her hands resting on his chest as she gazed dreamily into his eyes.

"You have to promise me when this is all over, you won't hate me…because Hermione I don't think I could take it if you did…I just want you to be safe after this is all over." He responded, wanting to kick himself for almost letting all of his deepest feelings fall from his mouth like that. She probably doesn't even feel the same, if it weren't for that damn toxin! He was an idiot.

She looked at him and smiled wide. "I can do that….now please take care of me…" She said with a shameless grin. He had to hand it to her, she was a seductress and a bloody tease- but he would stay true to his word, and only hoped she did the same.

"Come here." He growled and pulled her tightly into his arms, crashing his lips against his. She moaned at his action and wound her fingers through his soft blond locks. Without breaking their kiss, he pulled her up by her sweet little ass and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun around and slammed her against the wall. At this she broke away from his hot lips.

"Oh Draco!" She whined, loving his roughness.

"Merlin Hermione, you have the sweetest mouth, and you smell so bloody good" He murmured into her skin as he kissed her neck and chest. Before he knew it she began to grind against him.

"Fuck, yes, Granger!"

"Draco! Im begging you make me cum again, god it hurts…" She yelled and grabbed the back of his neck attacking his mouth once more.

He had to say, he liked her this way. So passionate, loose and fiery. At this point, screw the toxin, he felt like _he_ was the one under a spell, he would do anything she wanted just to get her to keep responding like this.

As much as he wanted to taste her and plunge into her warm depths, he still didn't want to take advantage of her state…at least not so early in the week. He would wait to woo her the next couple of days and hope that he could show her his true feelings. So instead he would give her what she needed, in the simplest way he knew and tire her out. He pulled them away from the wall. He felt her grip his shoulders once more. Her skin was so hot, it was burning him.

"Draco! What are you doing?" She wailed. He smirked at her and began trailing his kisses along her neck as he walked them back to the bed. He deposited her onto the bed and she thrashed about in desperation.

God, any other man would have not taken any time to strip them both down to nothing and pound into her willing body. But he didn't have the heart to. By Merlin, he would deserve some type of reward for his patience, Draco thought to himself.

Before he knew it Hermione had suddenly stopped moaning and thrashing. He moved towards her to pull her closer as he stood next to the bed.

"Draco, take off your pants!" She commanded. He raised an eyebrow but obliged. As long as he kept his boxers on, he would be controlled.

She was panting and believed he was taking too long. She hopped off the bed and turned him around, pushing him down on the bed.

He looked surprised and she growled, pulling at his belt buckle and ripping down the zipper. He flung his head back at her actions. Merlin!

She managed to tug his pants all the way off, flinging them somewhere behind her. He chuckled at her aggressiveness.

"Oh you find this funny do you? Leaving me in such a state. Dracoo…you said you would relieve me and I am done waiting. I shall have to take what I need by myself. Now slide back into the middle of the bed." She directed with her hands on her hips. He was too shocked to move. "NOW!"

"Fuck, yes." He shouted in surprise. He pulled himself back, noticing the tent in his boxers. His dick was leaking precum, and he couldn't stand it. But he knew she needed to be taken care of more. He took some of the pillows and propped them up behind him, allowing him to slightly sit up looking at her.

She was more than ready. She climbed back onto the bed, crawling to him. "Oh Draco…look at you, all to myself." She said with a wicked smile. She then straddled his waist once more. They both groaned at the contact.

"We are going to both cum, damit, whether you like it or not. You are to listen to everything I tell you, understand?" She demanded as she leaned down close to his face, her nose touching his.

He could smell her minty breath; god kiss me, he thought. Within a second her lips devoured his. He wrapped his hands in her hair, bringing her closer.

And then she began. As she had done earlier, she rode him. She pulled her mouth away from his and sat up straight, and began to bounce up and down, moaning all the while.

"Yes, there you go Hermione, use me for your pleasure."

"Oh Draco, move your hips, thrust that hard cock against me. Please!"

"Shit Hermione, who taught you to spew such filth." He said with a sexy smirk. She looked into his eyes, and beamed, obviously loving his dirty talk.

He watched her lace covered breasts bounce up and down as she grinded against him. This would not do he thought. He sat up and reached for her breasts. He forcefully tugged her bra cup down, releasing her glorious globes of flesh. The next few seconds were a blur; he moved forward, and brought her peach colored nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly on it. He heard her gasp. He smirked against her flesh. Pulling at the other breast with his other hand, wanting to give the breast equal attention. He wouldn't be able to handle her anymore, he needed to come, and he knew she did too.

"Shit! Draco, yesss….harder!" She squealed and put her hands on his shoulders, keeping her steady as she undulated against him.

How had she never known about these glorious feelings? It was insane. She wanted to feel this way forever. While distracted with her thoughts, she had not realized in the next moment, she was on her back with her arms above her head, being held strongly with some type of magical bond. "Fuck"

He grinned at her surprise. "Ready to come love?" He huskily asked and grabbed her hips in his large hands tightly.

"Yes, oh yes!" Hermione moaned. She was done playing as well.

He growled and went at it. He wrapped her legs around his waist and got their groins as close as possible, the thin layers of their underwear the only thing between them. And he moved his hips forward against her, thrusting hard. Gripping her waist, he leaned down and nipped at her breasts.

He loved this. _She_ was tied up, _he_ controlled her now. She couldn't do a thing.

"Draco untie me, let me touch you!" She commanded. She moved against him, meeting his rhythmic movements, perfectly. Her head was thrashing side to side. She could feel her orgasm building.

"Oh no love! You had control the first time, it's my turn. Now, cum for me Hermione, I can't hold on much longer." He goaded and moved one hand to her clit and rubbed furiously. He pounded against her harder. The time when he would finally be inside her, he would probably be able to die a happy man. But until then, this would have to do.

As he rubbed her clit, moved against her, he couldn't control his release. And without knowing she was right behind him.

He growled her name and held her hips close to his, as he felt his seed spill out into his boxers. Her piercing scream left her lips and her body bowed up into the air, as her hands clenched into tight fists.

Draco fell down onto her, his face in between her breasts. Both were drenched in sweat. And oh Merlin, did it feel good.

She was panting, still coming down from her high. He whispered the counter-spell, and her fingers immediately went to snake themselves through his damp blond hair. He started to kiss her skin, letting his heart rate slow. Finally he looked up to her face. And he saw she was evenly breathing with her eyes close.

The little minx fell asleep. "Well" He thought. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or smug that he had made her pass out from a strong orgasm. He decided the latter would be best and this would actually be good.

He carefully and slowly got off of her. He noticed her bra ascue, and realized it didn't look comfortable. He took his wand and cast a diffindo on the offending article. He charmed away the remains and moved her under the blankets. He quietly walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

He had to work fast. He looked down at himself and grimaced. He had never cum in front of a girl, without his seed being released into her mouth, her womb, or her hand. Never had he cum in his boxers- he felt like a thirteen year old school boy. Damn, maybe she wouldn't notice to care. He removed his underwear, discarding them into his trash bin. They were ruined he decided, what a stain there would be. He quickly showered and dressed. Checking once more on his sleeping beauty, he made for the portrait door. He hoped he had enough time to find Snape, and figure out what else was going on with this damn berry. He hoped to bring some good news back to Hermione, so they could figure out something to just lessen the effects of Aphrodite's poison that had the poor girl sleeping away in her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay! So this chapter was just a bit of filler. The plot really starts in the next chapter. Snape has lots of surprises for Draco. Draco's feelings get stronger and Hermione, well the poor girl just has no idea. But she will soon. I hope you keep reading, and I really was surprised at how many reviews the first chapter got! I didn't think the story was going to take off like it did! So thanks again, and the next chapter will be up by Tuesday at the latest! Love Ya'll !**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Okay I am sorry, sorry, soo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am home for the holidays and my mama and I just spent half the day baking cookies- of course that is my favorite thing of the holidays, so I couldn't say no. But I also did more research for this chapter, so I wanted to make it good. Again, thank you all so much for the reviews. I love them! I hope this chapter helps put more together. There are still some more surprises to come! Please Review! Love Ya'll

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tale of Aphrodite<strong>

Professor Snape stood in the Headmistress' office with a sour look on his face. Minerva sat in her chair, twisting her hands nervously.

"Minerva, we are going to have to tell them. I believe we should get Mr. and Miss Weasley, and Mr. Potter, along with Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson, and Mr. Nott. I believe these are Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy's closest friends. They should know what's going on, and by the end of the holiday, they will be able to help the two when they find out the lasting effects of the poison.

"Ugh…I know you're right Severus. I just still can't believe this happened. Did Hagrid find the rest of the plant?" She asked quietly. The normally strong witch was distraught with worry.

"Yes, he said Sprout knew a spell. It's all gone. So no matter, we must take care of Miss. Granger. I will be speaking to Draco and I will give him the potion for Miss. Granger. I am hoping it will help even her mind for just a little while." Snape replied.

Minerva nodded. "Okay, well go and we will meet tomorrow before the students leave for break and get the six children together to let them know what is going on."

Snape nodded and swept out of the room. Before he could leave he heard her sigh. He turned around and gave her an attempted smile (A/N-who the heck has ever seen Snape smile?) "It will be okay." He reassured and before she could utter a word he left with a swish of his cloak.

She smiled sadly and shook her head, looking back down at the work needed to be done for children to go home for spring break.

Draco practically jogged to the dungeons. He didn't know when Hermione would wake up and he wanted answers from Snape before she did.

He traveled through the darkened, damp hallways and came to the potions classroom. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Professor Snape drawled.

"Hello…" Draco said a little unevenly. He didn't want to admit it but he was nervous.

"Draco! What are you doing here? Where is Miss. Granger?" Snape asked wide eyed.

Draco shook his head and held his hand up. "Don't worry, she is asleep, but I don't know for how long. I came for answers." Draco demanded a bit more rudely than necessary.

"How is she asleep, that is uncommon, normally its takes longer than 3 hours to…I mean it must have taken a lot to tire her out…ugh" Snape rambled until he realized…gross. He would surely need to obliviate himself.

Draco listened and understood the implication. His smirk was plastered on his face and he stood there quite proud of himself. Damn right I tired her out.

Snape narrowed his eyes "Draco, don't be so pleased with yourself…it's unbecoming to have such a large ego in such a horrible situation. I expect you know a birth control charm?"

Draco's smirk turned into a frown immediately. "No, we didn't do _that_. I just took care of her enough and she fell asleep. But if you could give me a charm, I would appreciate it. Normally the girls I have been with take care of it." He said nonchalantly and looked down at the desks as he walked around the classroom.

"Ok, before you leave I will give you a list of charms and other things you may need. Now, we need to get to a more serious topic. You need to know more about Aphrodite's Poison. I have a book for you. It will help you explain all that I'm about to tell you to Miss. Granger." Snape stated. Draco nodded and went to sit at the desk in the front row.

"But before I begin, I need you to tell me exactly the relationship you have with Miss. Granger. And Draco, don't make me give you veritaserum." He commanded, sternly.

Draco shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "What's there to tell? She hates me, we fight. We get what we need done for class and heads' duties, and then we go our separate ways. That's always how it's been. Of course I don't call her names or purposefully humiliate her. It's just fun to see her get all riled up…it bloody sex-…I mean it's hilarious. So what?" Draco confessed like it was no big deal.

Snape just shook his head and came to stand in front of Draco's desk. "Draco, you know it is okay. The war is over; he has no more control in your say. Ever. It's alright to express your feelings."

Draco scoffed, "What am I a bloody hufflepuff?

"Yeah, well you are acting like a child. Like I said, no one is going to hate you for having feelings for her. Hell, I told Minerva that I suspected you have crush." Snape said, adding fuel to the fire.

"What the hell? You told Professor McGonagall? Why?" Draco yelled practically jumping out of his seat. Snape noticed this and became angrier. Draco looked down away from his Godfather.

"Dammit Draco! If you don't admit it, this won't end well when the poison takes full effect."

Draco ripped his head up so fast; he could have sworn he heard a crack. "What do you mean full effect? You said it was already in her, she is 'insatiable' what else could there be?" Draco queried, panicking now.

Snape shook his head and brought over a large, old, worn-out leather book. He opened it up to a specific page that seemed to already have been marked.

"This Draco is what the berry will be doing to Miss. Granger. These are the effects it will have on the other person who is the target of the female-and this said person is _you._"

Draco stared at his professor wide-eyed. Snape pointed his finger to the page and Draco began reading.

_Aphrodite's Poison is the name for a blood red, almost black colored berry (similar to shape and color of a blackberry). It can be found in damp, dark forests of England, Scotland, and Ireland. This berry should be taken with extreme care. It is not meant for human consumption without being properly prepared for the effects the berry has._

_In the mythological legend, Aphrodite is known as the Greek goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation. It is said that her suitors were attracted to her because of her charms emitting from her magic cestus, an embroidered girdle, that in both gods and men, aroused passion for the wearer._

_***These charms are seen when the berry is consumed by a person. Anyone who eats the berry, is overcome with extreme desire and lust for the **first** person they come in contact with***_

_But there is another effect that can occur with the berry. In one of the many stories told about the goddess, one specifically tells about her love affair with Ares, the volatile god of war. This myth says that she was attracted to his violent nature, and he succumbed to her desires with no question. So from this myth, the person who ate the berry can also acquire lust for a person who is notoriously known for their rebellious attributes. It is said that the attraction is deep down, and the toxin of the berry only makes the attraction come to the surface- finally coming to realization for both parties. Like Ares and Aphrodite, the relationship can only be fueled by true love. But this occurrence is more uncommon._

_Now whether or not the berry is eaten to create lust for another or to make a person's true feelings become known, there are effects that can be seen in both situations, they are as follows._

_**For the one who ate the berry: **_

_1. Sweating, tenderness and increased sensitivity of the body. (Swelling can occur as well. In the breasts for females and the genitals for the males.)_

_2. Increased sex drive. May deprive sleep because they are constantly aroused._

_3. Changed attitude and more outspoken_

_4. Hormones and emotion levels rise_

_5. In women, the chances of fertility increase._

_6. If their sexual desires cannot be met, then the person will be in extreme pain. The pain is not lasting or physically harmful. But it can cause mental and emotional damage if prolonged. The person will do **whatever** he/she deems necessary to sedate their lust._

_7. If the person is a virgin-they are forever connected to the other partner both mentally, physically, spiritually and magically. There can be no reverse in this process. Once the hymen is broken, each person's magic bounds to one another during intercourse. If one partner is muggle, the child conceived will still be 100% magic. There is no chance of birthing a squib._

_8. The toxin is also seen as a truth serum. Anything said during the time the berry is flowing through the body, is a true feeling._

_9. The berry's effects last for 24 hours per berry. There is no known antidote._

_10. Will do **anything** in order to sedate their sexual needs. Can be easily persuaded by the other person._

_**The Other Partner, the one who did not ingest the berry**._

_1. Don't deny the effected person. If their sexual desires cannot be met, then the person will be in extreme pain. The pain is not lasting or physically harmful. But it can cause mental and emotional damage if prolonged. The person will do **whatever** he/she deems necessary to sedate their lust. Don't deny them of their desires._

_2. If the person is a virgin-they are forever connected to the other partner both mentally, physically, spiritually and magically. There can be no reverse in this process. Once the hymen is broken, each person's magic bounds to one another during intercourse. If one partner is muggle, the child conceived will still be 100% magic. There is no chance of birthing a squib._

_3. The toxin is also seen as a truth serum. Anything said during the time the berry is flowing through the body, is a true feeling._

_4. Take precaution and be gentle with the person. They are in a vulnerable state._

_5. Open your heart and feelings for the other person. In some cases the berry has affected the other person for the reason seen in paragraph 4 on this page. Confessing your feelings to the other is seen to help lessen the other's desires, to a state that is manageable for both parties._

_6. Don't deny the other person's needs. For both sakes._

_**Common Use: **_

_Wizards use the berry to seduce muggle women, as well as witches into marriage and bearing a child. The reason the berry is frowned upon of use is because the person who ingested the berry, will do almost anything to have their sexual needs met. Aphrodite's Poison is known as having the effects of a love potion and imperious curse wrapped in a highly concentrated toxin. Can be extremely disastrous when placed into the wrong hands._

_***In 1825, the berry was banned from any use in the wizarding world. All forests were searched for and if found, destroyed. If a wizard or witch was found using the berry, they were put to death***_

The next sentence was a new heading for the Tibetan Turnip. Draco stopped reading.

The room was quiet. Both wizards had no words. Suddenly Draco shoved the book from under his nose. He stood up violently and knocked over his chair in rage.

Professor Snape just stared, completely understanding his anger.

After a few minutes of Draco destroying half of the potions room, he finally calmed down and moved back in front of Snape and looked into his eyes with a softened face

"What do I do! This can't happen to her. She doesn't deserve this! Just because I love her doesn't mean she loves me!" Draco shouted and shut up quickly realizing what he just said.

"Bloody hell." Draco muttered and dug the palms of his hands into his eyes. What the hell was going on? He thought.

"Draco, listen to me. It's okay. I am glad you finally admitted it. I know hiding behind your rough exterior all of these was just a disguise. Now it will be all in the open. Because as you read, this will be a forever for you and Miss. Granger. And to be honest, I don't think I could find a better match for you.

Draco couldn't contain the laugh; he removed his hands from his eyes. "You hate Granger. You do whatever you can to find a way to dock house points or make fun of her constant raising of her hand…" He uttered.

Snape raised an eyebrow…"Well, she knows that I respect her. I just like to pick on her because she is a Gryffindor; of course I have to dock points. Just like you, sometimes we have to hide our own feelings. But being in the Order, during and after the war, she knows my respect that I have for her, and I know her feelings are mutual. It's all fine. Now, this is beside the point. Miss. Granger is your intellectual equal. She is cunning, sneaky and loyal. To be honest I think she would have been a good Slytherin- but never tell anyone that. I think by the end of this week, you will find she feels the same way. She like you, have been too afraid. Your relationship would be most unconventional, but it would be great none the less. No one is stopping this relationship but you two. Stop being so stubborn. Now when it comes to the umm 'sexual' part of the relationship-if she is a virgin, this will be it for you both. There will be no going back and you will be bonded for the rest of your life. The potion I am going to give you will numb her body for one hour. In this time her mind will be clear for you to explain everything and question her feelings. I only have 3 vials of this potion. Each vial will give her one hour. Use it wisely.

Talk to her and figure out about the virginity. If she is, you will make the decision together. And if she doesn't want you, then you can help her the rest of the week in every way, without having sex. This I know is possible. To be honest, I am surprised that she lasted this last few hours." Snape explained. Draco just sat there.

"Really, I can't believe this is happening. And to be honest I think I am more worried about my ego if she turns me down" Draco said with a chuckle. Snape glared.

"Come on, I am trying to laugh here. I am the one in this situation. I am the one who loves her. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she didn't love me back. The words and things I have done to her…she doesn't deserve any of this." Draco expressed, saying his final few words quietly.

"Well you both will have to discuss this. But now, you have been here too long. I hope Miss. Granger has not woken up. Call for Linkin to get both of you some food. You have missed lunch and I am sure after your activities, fatigue has overwhelmed you both. Now take the book, here are a list of contraception charms and the numbing potion. Tell her Draco. Don't be a fool." Snape ordered and pushed Draco towards the door.

"Thank you. Really." Draco said sincerely and left the room, running back to the heads' tower.

Snape closed and locked the door. "Don't be a fool like I was Draco. Don't let the woman you love slip through your fingers…" He muttered, blinking back the tears. (A/N- I know this is not typical Snape, but I think I like him with a little bit of emotion. ;) ).

* * *

><p>AN- OKAY! I hope this chapter did not disappoint. I hope you are looking forward to Hermione's state of being left alone and how she will react when Draco returns to her! Thank you again to all who are reading and reviewing! I am trying really hard to make this story more interesting and deep-some of my other stories are just fluff. So let me know if I'm doing okay. And there will be lots more sex! ;) Thanks again! Love Ya'll!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- Okay, I am soo sorry it has taken me so long to update! It has been a crazy and terrible month for me and I have had a hard time wanting to focus on the story. But my life is calming down so I can get back into writing. Again I am so sorry, and after reading all of your beautiful reviews, it makes me more determined to keep going! So I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Like I said, its taken me a little longer to get into the flow after these past weeks. So the next chapter will be better. But hope ya'll enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews! Love Ya'll!

***I do not own anything***

* * *

><p><strong>The Potion<strong>

Hermione began to toss and turn under the heavy blankets. Without opening her eyes she shoved the blankets off herself with her feet and legs, attempting to free herself from the heat. Unfortunately, she began to sweat more, even though the room was cool. She opened her eyes, feeling something was wrong. Her breathing was rapid and her skin was damp and somewhat tingly. She rubbed her thighs together and moaned, "Oh God…" she whimpered, knowing that desire was slowly but surely building back up in her womb. She then noticed that she only had her knickers on, and even that she thought was an annoyance. She tentatively slid her hands down her body, brushing over her taught, sensitive nipples. She gasped at her own touch and how her nerves were on hyper drive. She hooked her fingers under the lace and ripped them down her legs. From there she looked down, and had no clue what to do…yes she thought back to what Draco had done earlier…and she knew about masturbation, but she had never attempted, always too clumsy and self-conscience. "Ugh! Where are you Draco?" She cried out to the empty room.

After she realized she was going to get no relief until he returned, Hermione began to feel the searing pain travel through her body. Her skin became enflamed, and not in a good way. She wanted to rub away the horrible feeling. Not knowing where to begin, she soon began to cry, fearing she would never get relief.

Draco was walking as fast as he could to the dorm. He would check on her first, and then get them something to eat. Hopefully she wasn't awake yet. He finally made it to the portrait and spoke the password.

The moment he stepped through the threshold, he heard her familiar cries.

"Fuck" He whispered. He dropped the book and potions on the coffee table and ran up the stairs to Hermione's bedroom. He pushed open the door.

"Oh Draco! Where have you been?" She queried, upset and in pain. She had tears leaking from her eyes. Her hands were gripping the sheets, but whether in pain or pleasure, he couldn't figure out.

"I'm sorry…I had to talk to Snape…are you okay?" He asked going to her side immediately.

She shot him a glare. "Does it look like I'm okay?" She nearly shouted. He threw his hands up in defense. How long had she been awake?…did she know that she could pleasure her-oh…Ohhh! Suddenly realizing…

"Granger…Do you know how to masturbate?" He asked slyly, climbing onto the bed, getting closer to her body, knowing it would help ease the pain.

She looked wide eyed at him. "I-I don—t, ugh!" She stuttered and dropped her head, obviously embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow and lifted her chin to look at him.

"That's okay…do you want to learn?" He asked huskily. Should he be ashamed for enjoying seeing her embarrassed? Probably. Should he be enjoying that fact that _he_ would be the one to teach the Gryffindor Princess how to touch and pleasure herself? Oh hell yeah!

Once again, it seemed as if her desires and needs came first. He felt like all he wanted to do was pleasure her…he could care less about himself-well there was a limit, but still he had never been like this with any other girl.

"Hermione, come here." He coerced as he pulled her up off her back. He sat against the pillows on the headboard.

"Take off your shirt and pants Draco- fuck take off everything!…I want to feel your skin against mine…please" She whispered seductively and went to pull at his shirt. Bloody Hell, she was going to be the death of him. He followed her orders and soon he was sitting in just his boxers, while she had nothing on. Had she been naked this whole time? He thought- his mind was fogged with lust. He shook his head and brought her to face him and straddle his waist once more.

"Okay, get on your knees and take one hand and place it on my shoulder. It should keep you balanced." He instructed. Placing himself between her legs. He could feel her shaking, in what he could only assume was need.

He shifted them, and accidently brushed her nipples with his fingers.

"AHH!" She screamed and fell forward.

"What? Whats wrong…" He asked, panicking at her sudden outburst.

"OH god…just feels so good. Draco your touch…fuck hurry and show me…hurry." She sobbed and he helped her sit up again, making sure he didn't touch anywhere but her sides. She was already beginning to move her hips, humping nothing but the air.

"Okay, give me your hand…" Draco commanded her seductively. She did as he bade, placing her slightly smaller hand in his larger one.

She shuttered at what they were about to do…"Merlin Draco is about to teach me how to masturbate…my goodness!" She thought to herself.

"I know it's pretty great, yeah?" He asked with a smirk. Her eyes widened-

"Bloody Hell! I said that out loud…God I could –jus- OH!" She rambled on, not noticing Draco leading their hands to her unclothed mound. But she soon realized as he pressed her hand against her skin.

He smirked when as her rambling stopped and she moaned in pleasure, when he pressed their hands to her wet mound.

He smirked and looked down at where their hands met. She followed his gaze. "What…what do I do Draco?" She stuttered, not sure if she should move…though she definitely wanted to grind against her hand. He looked back up and removed his hand from hers.

"Do what feels natural Granger….go ahead." He suggested. She wasn't entirely sure, but she followed her instincts. With her other hand still gripping Draco's shoulder for support, she started to move her fingers. First exploring with light touches and soft rubs, but as the sensation increased, she was desperate for more. She started to thrust against her own hand, but it wasn't giving her the satisfaction she had with Draco earlier.

"Draco…it's not enough, show me! Tell me" She pleaded. He couldn't seem to concentrate on her words, he was mesmerized by her hand moving experimentally between her legs.

She squeezed his shoulder, digging her nails in. He growled and looked up. She had a mixture of pleasure and pain written all over her face…

"Granger…put pressure on the areas you feel needs it; move your fingers inside like this…" He whispered and moved his hand once more on top of hers. He helped her moved her hand up and down her labia, spreading the wetness that was seeping out of her. She was whimpering, moving her hips back and forth. "Now, take your finger and slip it right here…" He commanded gently and when she did she sighed and fell forward. Still on her knees, her head rested between his neck and shoulder. He could feel her panting as she finally figured out the rhythm she needed to pump in and out of herself to gain that delightful pleasure.

He couldn't contain himself. His hand left hers once more allowing him to touch and travel along the rest of her bare skin. He wanted so badly to touch himself too…but not yet he thought.

"You're so fucking hot like this Granger…tell me how does it feel?" He whispered against her ear, licking and biting her skin. She was shaking and whimpering.

She shook her head, "It feels….Fuck! It feels good Draco….but I want something more than my finger and my hands Draco…I still want more, Merlin! But it feellls soo amazing…" She cried out, quickening her pace. She lifted her head and pulled Draco to her, kissing him passionately. She then began to hump her fingers and rubbed quicker. She broke the kiss.

"Draco! Finish me…please…you can do it better…I need something _thicker_." She cried out though never stopping her movements.

Shit, if he didn't have the fucking control that he did, he would have pounded into her right then and came in seconds. But he knew he couldn't. Instead he moved her off his lap and pushed her onto her stomach.

"Oh! What?" She squealed in surprise.

"Spread your legs." He commanded, in no mood to be questioned. She spread her legs and before she knew it he shoved three fingers inside of her sopping wet pussy. She screamed into the blankets and gripped the sheets.

He growled at her reaction. Her toes curled as her legs bent, pushing her firm ass into the air, giving him more to see.

"Harder! Faster Draco!" She screamed into the blankets. Though muffled, he heard her and quickened his pace. He was so hard and looked down at himself. He was leaking pre-cum and he knew he wouldn't last long. They would come together he decided. He pulled his fingers from her body, and pulled her around to face him. Both kneeling and facing each other. Fuck control, he thought.

She looked shocked, not understanding what he was doing. They were in a manic state-from one movement to the next. It was uncontrolled and frantic….but boy did she love it!

Before she knew it Draco's lips were on hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She quickly responded and kissed him back with just as much fervor. Her fingers found their way into his silky, now damp hair. He pulled her as close as he could get to her.

He left her lips and trailed kisses to her ear. "Touch me" He growled.

She pulled back to look at him, frightened. "Wh-at?"

"I said Touch Me. Dammit." He demanded. He didn't mean to sound so harsh. But he wanted to feel her soft, delicate hands on his strong, pulsing cock. He needed release.

She looked at him wide-eyed. "It-s not that I don't want to…Draco I just don't know how…" She responded bashfully. She went from lust-driven vixen to inexperienced virgin in less than 2 minutes. She couldn't stand be so all over the place with her emotions…damn berry.

"Then I'll have to teach you….though I think I quite like this….me being the teacher…you the student…" He replied huskily. She blushed and nodded, agreeing.

"Okay…what do I do?" she whispered. He smirked and grabbed her hands in his.

She looked nervous…

"Don't be nervous." He said gently, but couldn't help but smirk.

"What if I do it wrong?" She whispered as she squeezed her thighs together, feeling that burning sensation of still being unsatisfied.

"That's not possible. Now take off my boxers." He gently commanded. She hesitantly moved to his waist and hooked her fingers under the band, and pulled them down in one swift movement.

She gasped as his cock sprang to life after being confined for so long. Draco moaned as the air hit his sensitive groin.

"Oh My…" She gasped. She had never seen a dick before…well of course in a medical book, but never in real life had she been so close and so mesmerized.

He saw the shocked and interested look on her face.

"Go ahead, touch it" He suggested. He didn't move her hands himself. He let her take control.

She licked her lips and tentatively moved her hand to towards his cock. As she wrapped her hand around it, Draco's head fell back and he let out a groan.

She smiled…"What next…" She whispered to him. He looked back at her beautifully blushed face. He wrapped his hand around hers…and showed her how he liked it.

"Yeah…Just like this…move your hand up and down…gently" He coerced. She took a deep breath and followed his movements. Soon he was groaning and he let her take control. She was a natural, he thought.

"Now, com closer and spread your legs" He told Hermione. She kept moving her hand, feeling the pre-cum accumulating from the tip. She shuffled closer to him and spread her legs.

They were both sweating and he once more moved his hand in between her legs. It took no time for him to find the rhythm to get Hermione panting and writhing in front of him.

It didn't take long before both Hermione and Draco were groaning and moaning in pleasure. Each taking and giving immense pleasure.

"Oh God! Draco! I'm so close!" Hermione was moaning, her hands speeding up around his weeping cock.

"Shite! Granger! Fuck Fuck! Cum Granger! Cum with me!" Draco growled, while thrusting three fingers in and out of her drenched opening, moving to rub her clit with his thumb.

Hearing his gruff command, she felt the fabulous pressure in her stomach burst and she screamed. Feeling Herimone's walls tightening around his fingers, Draco covered her hand around his cock, and helped her move it. Both sensations sent him over the edge seconds later.

"HERRRMIONE!" He yelled. Their bodies fell to the bed, numb with their limbs tangled together.

A few minutes later of catching their breaths and their hearts slowing down, Hermione finally broke the silence.

"That was brilliant…" She whispered with a smile.

He chuckled and turned on his side to look at her. He pulled her towards him, holding her close to his chest "Next time, I'll make you come with my mouth…" He promised. She blushed and nodded.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Sooo…feel better?" He asked while rubbing the tips of his fingers gently up and down her arm.

She sighed and nodded. She shuffled to kiss him sweetly on the lips. She pulled apart and whispered. "Are you ready to give me more?" She asked huskily. His eyes widened.

"I think I need to get you something Snape gave me?" Draco said seriously. Slytherin Sex God or not, after that orgasm, he was going to need to be inside her the next time they came. So he needed to figure this shit out, and she needed to be able to pay attention without trying to jump his bones.

She groaned when he left her side to pull on his boxers. "But I want you noowww….you promised!" Hermione whined quickly getting up off the bed to follow him.

"Granger, get on a robe and I will be right back. Plus aren't you hungry?" He asked while making his way to the door.

"Oh yes, I am definitely hungry, but only for something you can offer" Hermione said and jumped on top of him before he could even reach the door knob.

"OOMPH! Blimey!" Draco shouted as a very naked Hermione tackled him from behind.

She used all her strength and with some struggle managed to get a pouting Draco on his back while she straddled his waist.

"Dracoo….where are you going? You can't leave me again…I need you" Hermione said softly before kissing his lips. Draco was shocked. What the fuck was going on.

She left his lips to trail suckling kisses along his jaw and moved to his neck. She bit him roughly and he groaned. He could feel himself becoming aroused once more.

"Granger…Granger! Oh Fuck! Granger!" He nearly shouted and pushed her off him as best as he could.

"Malfoy! Pleasseee. Why won't you give me what I neeed…" She wailed, tears forming in her eyes. She was shaking on the floor as he pulled himself up.

"Alright come on, then, let's try the couch this time." He huskily commanded. Her frown immediately turned into a grin and she picked her naked form up off the ground.

He watched her reaction and smirked. It was wrong, but he realized just how easy it was for her to do things for him. Even if it took a little fib to get her downstairs and take that potion, he could deal with it.

"You should put a robe on first though love." He suggested. She eagerly nodded and ran to her closet to grab a baby blue satin robe that went a little above her knees.

She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs and pushed him onto the couch. She went to straddle his lap, but Draco quickly stopped her with his hands.

"Merlin Granger! Hold on!" He said and gently pushed her down to sit next to him.

"Let me make you a drink first." He said and slyly grabbed the potion bottle off the coffee table and went to the little kitchen the head common rooms provided. He slipped the potion in a glass of pumpkin juice.

He came back and she took the glass from him. She greedily gulped it down, realizing just how thirsty she was. In mere seconds, her body was tingling, but not in the way it had earlier in the day. It was a numbing sensation.

"Dracooo…what, I can't feel anything." She muttered, dropping the glass to the floor. She felt relaxed all of a sudden. Her sensitivity and uncontrollable desire from the berry had all of a sudden gone away. She sighed with relief.

She closed her eyes and laid back against the couch, finally breathing easily.

Draco noticed her reaction. "Granger…Hermione? Are you okay?" He asked carefully.

Hearing her name, she opened her eyes and turned to see him. "Draco. I think it's gone-the berry's effect. I feel…almost numb." She explained with a soft smile.

Hearing her soothed voice, he immediately felt guilty, that the potion would not last more than an hour. "Hermione, I gave you a potion that Snape said to use. It numbs the your body from feeling any of the berry's toxins. But it only lasts for an hour." He said solemnly.

She glanced forward, the flames of the fire catching her gaze. She could finally think properly, not constantly thinking with her lust driven hormones. She suddenly wanted to cry. Only an hour? She thought. She couldn't look at Draco. She couldn't stand it. The feelings that erupted in the past few hours, she knew were not solely due to the toxic berry. She fancied Draco…she fancied him a lot and it bloody scared her. She didn't think she could handle six more days of this- these intense sexual and uncontrollable lustful feelings. Her emotions were disastrous. She was scared she might do something stupid. This was not her. She couldn't stand not being able to be in control.

"Granger? Granger? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes only an hour." Hermione responded in a dull whisper.

He watched her. Sitting stoically, he noticed a single tear trickle down her cheek. Without hesitation he reached out and gripped her chin gently, pulling her face towards him.

She looked at him finally, teary eyes, almost fearful looking. He brushed his thumb lightly over her bottom lip, then moved it to smother the lone tear off her cheek. She inhaled sharply, surprised at the simple gesture.

Before she knew it his lips captured hers in the most heartbreakingly beautifully, simple and gentle kiss.

He pulled back and held her face between his hands. "Hermione, before this goes any further, I need to ask you a question."

She stared at him, waiting.

"Hermione, are you a virgin?"

* * *

><p><strong>An-Okay, like I said I know it is a bit slow, but fear not, I will be updating quicker this time! Thanks again you lovely readers! Let me know what you think! Love Ya'll!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Okay! So here is a new chapter! Again I am trying my hardest to update quicker. Like I said these past weeks seemed to have just not been great for me. But reading your reviews have really lifted my spirits. Your pleas for an update made me type faster! Again thank you for reading and reviewing! Love Ya'll and hope you enjoy!

**again I do not own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>You look good in my clothes<strong>

She just stared at him, unsure if she misheard him or not…

"Are you a virgin, Hermione?" Draco repeated after a few seconds of silence.

She just stared at him.

He moved to take her hand in his. "Hermione?"

She shook her head, bringing her back to reality.

"Why, why does my virginity matter?" She asked a bit upset.

He rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hand and cleared his throat.

"Well…you see the berry's toxin has many different effects for both the person who ate the berry and the other, well the other person who is affected, well that would be me." He started awkwardly.

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean more effects? I just was supposed to feel lust for the first person I come in contact with…what more could there be?" She asked perplexed.

He let go of her hand. She gasped, feeling cold all of a sudden. Though being numb to the intense lustful desires, she still enjoyed his tender presence. She wondered if he was like this with any other girl.

He seemed not to notice her reaction and reached for a large aged leather book on the coffee table.

"There is a chapter in here that explains all about the toxin. Here, why don't you read it and I will get us some dinner. It is way past time. And I know you were hungry before all of this…" He said laughing at his own joke at the end. She scowled when she remembered that it was her stupid fault they were in this mess-damn you hunger!

"Yes, something to eat would be wonderful…the damn berries didn't do a thing for my appetite." She responded with sarcasm.

"I'll say." He replied with a smirk, and then ran into the small kitchenette, knowing she was reaching for her empty glass, probably to throw at him.

As he disappeared into the other room, Hermione took a large breath and opened the ancient tomb to the saved page. The picture in the corner was of the goddess Aphrodite and the god Ares seen in a lovers' embrace, caressing each other with heated and lustful touches. It was a beautiful and aged picture. It looked almost enchanted. The look on Ares face was of fascination for the gorgeous and desirable Aphrodite. Her hand was holding his cheek, and she was wearing an almost devilish smile, as if she knew exactly how her magic was ruling over his emotions and his heart.

Hermione moved from the picture to the script. The story of Ares and Aphrodite was already known to her. But as she read more, Hermione's eyes widened.

"…_virgin…forever bonded...truth serum…increased fertility…insatiable sex…effects 24 hours per berry…." _

"Bloody hell…" She muttered to herself. She closed the book, but not before making a mental note to have Draco bring her books about Greek Mythology, Aphrodite, witch's virginity, magical bonding, and of course sex…well Merlin! she was in trouble. She knew there was something deeper than the few paragraphs this book had to offer about Ms. Aphrodite's Poison.

Draco was in the kitchen and called for Linkin, as Snape had suggested.

A small elf, wearing a blue and green stripped pillow case, popped into the kitchen.

"Master call for Linkin?" the shy elf asked.

"Yes, hello there. My name is Draco. Would you be so kind as to bring dinner for the Head girl and me?" Draco asked politely. He had learned even before the war, that treating house elves like scum was just stupid. Come on, they did make your meals. Of course his mother also felt that just because house elves worked for them, did not mean they should be treated poorly. Though Lucius obviously didn't feel the same way.

"Of course, Master Draco. I wills bring Pumpkin juice as well?" He asked wringing his hands together.

"Yes, and some strawberries with cream and chocolate would do as well. Oh and would you please only come in and out of the kitchen. Umm…there, well I don't want you to go anywhere—" Draco was unsure how to tell the house elf…he wasn't trying to be controlling, he just wanted to prevent the poor house elf from blinding his large eyes, if he had happened to pop in while Hermione was needing to be 'taken care' of, per say.

"Oh! Master Draco. Please, please. Do not worrys. Professor Snape has already told Linkin about it. Well, as much as Linkin needs to know. Linkin no likes to pry. So if nothing else, Linkin will get dinner." The awkward elf suggested. He was almost blushing, deducing for himself what the whole situation was between the Head boy and Head girl.

Draco nodded and the elf snapped his fingers and disappeared. Draco went back into the common room to find Hermione once more staring into the fire.

"Granger?" Draco called out tentatively while walking over to her.

She couldn't help but smile as she turned to look at his handsome face. "Why do you call me Granger still? You would think in this type of situation, one would be on a more informal first name basis?" She questioned with a giggle.

He chuckled, appreciating her need for a light-hearted atmosphere. "Well, I'll tell you something. You will always be Granger to me when we fight. That is because I can't help but be attracted to you when your fiery know-it all attitude comes out and you want to bicker and pick at me. To be honest…it's sexy as hell." He admitted, realizing he wasn't ashamed one bit that he told her.

Hermione was blushing. "Really? You like when we fight?"

"Well, I don't like making you upset to a degree. But that's the thing, you are strong and it's hot to finally interact with someone who doesn't agree with you on every little thing. Have you ever talked to some of the Slytherins?" Draco replied with a scoff.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I'm sure the trouble they cause you. Pansy Parkinson is a name that comes to mind immediately."

"Haha, very funny. So yes, in this case I will call you Granger. But think of it as a form of endearment. But if you want me to call you Hermione, we shall find a nickname instead." He suggested, deciding that if they were going to have this 'relationship-or whatever the bloody hell it was' he wanted to call her something Potter or Weasley didn't.

"Oh really? And what makes you think you get the pleasure of a nickname?" Hermione said with a little sass. She was loving this side of Draco. This berry was really affecting more than just her sex drive, that was for sure.

"Oh look at this, miss sassy Gryffindor princess, where are your boyfriends to see you like this?" He replied with a husky chuckle.

Hermione jumped a little in her seat and gasped, her hands shooting to cover her mouth. "Oh Merlin!" She mumbled, her eyes widened with realization.

"What, what's wrong?" Draco asked nervously.

"Harry, Ron? Where are they? Do they know what's going on? Oh my god, they are going to kill me! No-they are going to kill _you!_ "Hermione ranted as she started freaking out about what her friends reactions to this situation were going to be. Not good, that's what they would be. Their reactions would be awful, dreadful in fact.

"Oh yea, about that. Well of course Ginger blamed me. But Snape and McGonagall were able to make Potter and Weasley disappear. They said once you and I figured things out, then it would be up to you to see them. But since it is spring break, everyone will be leaving in the morning." He answered her question, while placing his hands behind his head and leaning back on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"Oh, that's right spring break! I completely forgot. I was supposed to go to the Weasleys! When word gets out what I did, it will not end well." Hermione realized. She curled her legs under her body and pulled her robe around her tighter.

"Yeah, um. Well I am sure they can't be that mad. I mean, I know this is tough, but they are your friends. They can hate me, but they most certainly can't hate you. Are you cold?" Draco asked noticing her fidgeting.

She nodded her head "Yeah, it is a little chilly, but I am naked under here, so it's understandable." She said with a laugh.

"Well do you want to put on something, especially since we are going to eat? We have about a half hour left before the potion wears off."

"Oh! Okay…well…this is weird, but can I wear something of yours?" Hermione asked shyly. She felt like she needed to be surrounded by his intoxicating smell and warmth. Maybe his clothes would relax and warm her.

He eyed her up and down and just gave a smirk. She couldn't help but blush once more. "Of course, let me go get you something and then we can go into the kitchen and eat. Be right back" Draco said, trying to resist saying something cheeky. But Merlin did he love that blush on her.

He ran up to his room and opened his chest of drawers. He searched through the folded clothes before deciding on giving her his slytherin jersey and a pair of his boxers. He couldn't wait to see her in his jersey. The thought alone turned him on. It always boosted a man's ego to see his woman in his clothing. His woman?...maybe…hopefully, he thought to himself with a grin.

Minutes later, she was dressed in his shirt and boxers that dwarfed her. She stood there and looked down at herself and laughed. He chuckled as well.

"Does that work?" Draco queried with a raised eyebrow. She giggled and nodded. She lifted the shirt to her nose and inhaled his manly scent. She couldn't help but moan. He smelled like being in a rustic wood area on a clear summer night. She didn't know why, but the scent warmed her insides and she adored it. She straightened the shirt back against her body and began to walk to the kitchen. She knew he had been watching her silly actions, but she didn't care one bit.

As she was passing him, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his chest to face him.

She squealed in surprise as she was pulled into his arms. Her hands rested upon his muscled chest and she looked into his eyes.

She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Tell me now Granger, are you a virgin?" He quietly asked again, his brows furrowed in almost frustration.

She couldn't help but respond. "Yes. Yes Draco, I am." She instantly replied.

"Good. It's going to be alright, you know. I promise you that." He said reassuringly, gently squeezing her hip with one hand and moving his other hand to cup her neck behind her hair.

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered, feeling his hand massage her side as his other wrapped itself in her hair.

"You have to trust me." He huskily replied. And before she could utter another word, he pulled her towards him, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She responded eagerly. What the hell? She thought. This "numbing" potion did shit, if anything it just made her completely aware that she definitely felt more for Draco Malfoy. And it was not just lust.

As he released her lips, their breathing labored. She pulled back to look at him and gave him a beautiful smile. "Now you can choose a nick name for me." She informed him saucily. He smirked and kissed her again.

"Come on, let's go eat." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the kitchen. All the while thinking, the minx will be the death of me. "By the way, you look amazing in my clothes." He declared proudly with a smirk.

She laughed "I think so too." She said saucily with a smirk that could rival the Slytherin Prince's.

A few toxic berries and a couple of hours was all it took for them both to notice there was more to their relationship than met the eye. And it seemed that they were going to have plenty of time in the next few days to figure it out.

* * *

><p>Okay! So again I just have to say how much I love and appreciate all of the reviews. I am trying to get these chapters out quick! So bear with me! So please keep reviewing! Love Ya'll !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Oh My Gosh! 100 reviews! I am so happy, you guys just push me to type faster! So I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks again for the reviews, my lovely readers! Love Ya'll! Enjoy! **

*****I don't own anything*****

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Talk…Awkward."<strong>

Snape's black heavy cloak flowed behind him as he traveled through the hallways, making his way to the tower where the Headmistress currently resided. His brow was furrowed in worry after his discussion with Draco.

He reached the gargoyle.

"Batyticab" Snape whispered. He rolled his eyes at the password, the former Transfiguration teacher had chosen. A play of words on her animagus' form was just silly for such an intelligent witch to decide on such an important password.

The hidden staircase appeared and Snape wasted no time in climbing them. He reached his destination and didn't bother knocking on the portrait.

Minerva McGonagall was checking the list of the students who would be leaving for spring break and those who would be staying at Hogwarts. They would leave in the morning, a Tuesday, and return on Sunday.

As she looked up from the paperwork she was met with a tall figure.

"Merlin's Beard! Severus!" Minerva shrieked, grabbing her chest in fright. "You frightened me!"

Snape almost smiled. "Yes well, I am here to talk to you about Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, at 8 O'clock at night? Severus we already discussed what…" She began before he cut her off.

"No, we must tell their friends now. Draco came to me not to long ago and I gave him the book with some numbing potions to help Ms. Granger."

"What happened?" She asked worried.

"He finally admitted his feelings, and I think by the end of this break there is going to be something very serious happening between them. Salazar, it might even serious by tomorrow morning." Snape told her.

"That fast? You think they could bond that quickly?" Minerva asked with wide eyes.

"He said they didn't (gulp, eye twitch) yet…but from what Draco said, I would bet no later than the morning. Their friends should know now, just in case either wants advice or outside info. Not that I approve of any of this." Snape declared with a concerned look.

Minerva just sat still, unsure of what to do. She hadn't prepared her speech yet; what she was going to tell the children. Oh my! Their parents!

"Severus, I just realized their parents! What will we tell them?" She asked frantically, getting up from her chair and moving to the front of her desk where Snape stood.

"Well, as I remember correctly, Ms. Granger's parents were killed in the war as was Lucius Malfoy. So that only leaves Narcissa, which in my opinion, she will probably be over the hills with joy when she hears the news. Grandchildren will be on the mind. Well what about the Weasleys. They would be more family to Miss Granger, don't you think?" Snape suggested.

Minerva nodded, completely agreeing. "Yes, I can see how Narcissa would be head over heels in love with the pair. The Weasleys, though, might be a little harder to convince. But we shall do it. Now, shall we call the students here?" She asked Severus.

"Yes" He drawled. "I will send a house elf for the children."

"Alright. I still have no idea what to tell them." She responded as she used her wand to light more candles around the historic large room.

Snape completely understood. He watched the older witch move about the room, as they waited for the children to arrive.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later 6 students sat in front of the desk of the Headmistress.<p>

Three Slytherins and three Gryffindors sat as far away from each other as possible. Though the war was over and houses began to mingle and tension softened, some groups still wouldn't let grudges go; well as far as the teachers knew.

The tension in the room was clear. So of course the one who had no self-control spoke first.

"Alright, I guess I'll ask. What may I ask are we doing here? No one has told us what the bloody hell happened this afternoon with Mione and Malfoy…is she okay?" Ron Weasley asked with irritation.

Snape couldn't suppress the eye roll at Weasley's outburst.

"Well Mr. Weasley. Let me explain. Miss. Granger seemed to have an accident today. And it involves Mr. Malfoy. Right now they are locked up in the Heads tower not to be disturbed, unless they wish to see someone." Snape declared solemnly.

The students looked confused. "Professor, what happened?" Blaise Zabini spoke up.

"Miss. Granger stupidly ate some rather rare berries she came across during Herbology class. Mr. Malfoy was her partner and he was able to take care of her until we got to her. Unfortunately, these berries are known as Aphrodite's Poison…" Snape drawled. Before he could finish he was interrupted.

"The lust berries! Professor! How could she get to those?" Pansy Parkinson screeched with wide eyes.

"That poisonous berry was supposed to be destroyed ages ago!" Ginny Weasley voiced her knowledge.

Everyone's eyes went wide, hearing the word lust and poison.

"Hold on, what is this? How do you girls know about this and we don't?" Theo Nott questioned, intrigued.

Pansy scoffed. "Well, as all pureblooded women, it is the one thing a young girl coming of age becomes aware of. The story of Aphrodite's poison's clutch on innocent witches is always told by our mothers, to make sure we don't get lured in by creepy and dodgy old wizards; Prevents unwanted marriages and pregnancies. Seeing as Granger isn't pureblood no one told her to keep her overly inquisitive nose, in this case mouth, from getting into things she shouldn't." She stated with a shiver.

The other students, except Ginny looked at her with confusion.

"Blimey! Ginny? Mum warned you about this?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Off course Ron. But Mum only said that it was like a million to none that it would ever happen. The plant was supposed to be destroyed forever ago…but I guess she was wrong." She said with a flip of her red long locks.

"Obviously. So now what does this have to do with us professors?" Blaise asked.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger might need your support in this whole ordeal. This is not some fluke thing that will go away by the week's end. No, it will most likely last the rest of their lives." The Headmistress finally spoke.

Gasps were heard from the students. Ron was red in the face. Harry looked slightly sick and Pansy looked as if she was going to cry. But the interesting thing was that Ginny, Blaise and Theo seemed unresponsive.

This didn't go unnoticed by Snape. "Miss. Weasley, would you like to say something?"

Ginny went still. "I um, I don't know if it's my place to say." She whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Suddenly, Blaise reached over and took her hand in his. "Ginny, I think at this time, we can tell them."

"What the bloody hell is going on? Am I the only one that is freaking out here? Harry?" Ron practically yelled. "Get your slimy slytherin paws off my baby sister!" He yelled reaching to pull Ginny away from Blaise.

Ginny slapped her brother's hands away as Harry came to hold Ron back. "Oi, Ron calm down!"

"Yeah Weasley, leave your sister alone." Blaise stepped in and hugged Ginny to his chest.

"What..?" Ron babbled and slumped against Harry's grip.

"Well, Ginny and I have been dating since Halloween. We got close hanging out so much with Draco and Granger in the Heads' Dorm." Blaise told them.

"What? Bloody Hell! I'm gonna kill you!" Ron screamed and lunged at the Italian Slytherin. Screams were heard from the girls as Ron took a swing at Blaise, but he ducked out of the way. Harry and Theo went to restrain the two from killing each other.

"ENOUGH!" Snape's voice bellowed. Every one froze.

"Weasley, calm down and kindly move away from Mr. Zabini. Now, what pray tell is going on between you too, that has to do with the heads?" Snape asked Ginny and Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

The students stared at them as well. The past 15 minutes had been chaos. Awkwardness filled the air.

Theo cleared his throat. "Well we all know Draco has a thing for Granger, so naturally Blaise and Ginny realized it was okay to share their feelings. Hell, its promoting house unity and all that jazz." He declared nonchalantly.

"Oh well that's just a load of bullocks. Malfoy has feelings for Hermione? Even I know that is crap." Harry finally spoke up.

Ron just looked like a tomato. "Done! I'm done listening. When you all decide to stop being a bunch of tossers, you can find me in the dorm." He yelled and shrugged out of Harry's grip.

Before he could make it out of the office, Minerva slammed her hands onto her desk. "Mr. Weasley!" She screamed. Everyone jumped, well except for Snape. Ron froze. Besides Hermione, Minerva McGonagall was the only other witch to be equally if not more terrified of if one was to get on their bad side.

"Mr. Weasley, you will turn around and march right back over here. For Merlin's sake, you fought death eaters, Voldemort and survived the 2nd Wizarding War, and you can't handle your sister dating, my lord Mr. Weasley, how very unlike you…." Minerva proclaimed with a hint of sarcasm at the end. Everyone's eyes were wide with mirth. Ginny and Pansy couldn't suppress the giggle.

"Nice one Professor! You need some ice for that burn Weasley?" Theo asked with a smirk. Blaise and Harry couldn't suppress the smiles appearing on their faces as well.

Ron's shoulders drooped as he reluctantly turned around, his eyes following the floor as he walked back and flopped gracelessly into an empty chair. He decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Now then, if Mr. Weasley will let us finish this discussion, we can all be done. So let me get this straight. You three know about Draco's infatuation and Mr. Zabini is in a romantic relationship with ?" Snape queried.

"Yes." Blaise responded and pulled Ginny closer, kissing her temple gently.

Ron scoffed and Harry nudged him. Harry and Ginny's relationship fizzled a few months after the war, realizing they just weren't meant to be. He only wished for her to be happy…though the happiness might be with a Slytherin, he would just have to deal.

"Yeah, any man can see the love-sick look Drake gives Granger, I mean she has become a hot piece of a—Ouch!" Theo exclaimed as Pansy smacked him over the head.

"Any way….I didn't know this but it makes sense. He does love to spend most of his free time in the dorm with her. I guess this is a good thing. But Blaise…at least the Weasley you're dating has some kind of style…" Pansy commented nonchalantly.

"Thanks, I guess." Ginny mumbled and blushed, not sure if she should be offended or insulted.

"Okay, seriously we are getting off topic. What will happen to Mione and Malfoy Professor Snape." Harry finally questioned, deciding Ginny and Zabini's love life could be discussed at a later time.

"The berry Miss. Granger ate renders her under a lust filled desire for the first man she came in contact with; in this case, that man was Mr. Malfoy. So each berry she ate will make her uncontrollable of her sexual desires towards Mr. Malfoy. There is no antidote. Unfortanelty Mr. Malfoy will just have to satisfy her until the end of the week. Miss. Granger apparently ate about 5 berries. If Mr. Malfoy does not calm her needs, she will be in terrible pain." Snape stated. He thought in his head if he would have to keep thinking about his students' sexual activities any longer, he might have to hurl himself into the black lake and let the giant squid have at him.

"Hold on! Hold on there professor! You mean to tell us, Granger is going to be a horny little vixen for the next week and Drake just hast to "deal with it" and please her until it wears off?" Theo asked with a shit eating grin, putting air quotes around his words of 'deal with it', like this situation was the worst in the world.

At that point Ron lost his marbles. He managed to tackle Theo to the ground and threw a punch here and there, before being magically pulled off of the slytherin boy by Professor Snape.

"Enough! I am done this whole idiotic conversation. Minerva, you can deal with the children, I need a strong drink." Snape declared in a deep, annoyed tone. "And just to be fair, I'll take Weasley with me and drop him off at the Gryffindor Tower. I bid you all goodnight." He finished, levitating a flailing, angry Ron.

"Well, fine. Can the five of you understand what is going on now?" Professor McGonagall asked the remaining, mainly calm students.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, so as Professor Snape said, this is not a situation to be taken lightly. Miss. Granger is going to go through some uncontrollable changes this week, even as we speak. We are telling you this because they will need all the support they can get at the end of the vacation, and of course when we tell Mrs. Malfoy and the Weasleys, seeing as Miss. Granger's family is deceased." Minerva explained.

"So Professor, will it be true, that when Draco and Granger have sex, they will bond forever yes? Pregnancy is an issue too, is it not?" Pansy queried, now realizing there were going to be big changes arising.

"Yes, . But that will be addressed when the time comes. At the moment we just wanted their closest friends to at least be aware of the situation. So if you please not tell anyone, I will be making a visit to Mrs. Malfoy and the Weasley Household by the end of the break, at the latest." Minerva concluded. Everyone was thinking the same thing, 'Shit-Malfoy and Granger-what the fuck?'

"Sooooo….Potter what do you think about Blaise with your ex?" Theo baited, deciding to break the silence.

Minerva groaned and rolled her eyes. Before Harry could respond, "Out. now.-I don't won't to hear another word from any of you until breakfast. And don't speak a word about Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy's situation. It's pertinent no one knows." She commanded. Everyone grumbled and nodded. Without another word, they all left the room; Harry leading the way with Theo chuckling with Pansy, while Blaise held Ginny's hand.

Minerva drooped back into her chair, very unladylike. "I need a firewhiskey." She breathed.

Another knock was heard at her door. "Merlin's Beard! What!" She bellowed.

Snape came strolling back in. "Well, that was pleasant."

"Oh you're hilarious Severus. I did suspect Mr. Weasley was going to be the main problem though. I had no clue Ginny was dating Blaise?" She asked Snape as he came to sit in front of her desk once more.

"I did. They all think I am daft, but I have eyes all over that common room. Miss. Weasley likes to sneak out in the wee hours of the morning. I caught her once in the great hall about 7 a.m. on a Saturday morning." Snape drawled.

"Her excuse?" Minerva asked intrigued, how one of her own house might have wiggled out of the big bad potion's professor's sneaky grip.

"Early quidditch training. Alone." He responded with a huff.

She barked out a laugh. "Oh I am sure you didn't take such a silly response."

"Oh, I told her that if I caught her sneaking in and out of the Slytherin common room again, I would out her and 's relationship in the worst way possible."

"Oh and how would that be?"

"At a Slytherin vs. Griffyndor Quidditch match-and whoever lost, well I would say it was either of them who lost on purpose, because they didn't want to fight their 'lover'." He declared with devious mirth.

The Headmistress couldn't suppress her laughter. "Oh my Severus, despite how horrible that is, it is quite brilliant. I am sure she hasn't been back?" Minerva complimented between giggles.

"She hasn't set a foot in the dungeons, except for potions class." He said with a smirk.

Minerva looked at the small antique clock on her desk and gasped. It was nearly 10 O'clock.

"Well, Severus we will have to talk in the morning about how to properly discipline the students, for now I believe it is time to get to bed. It has been a draining day. And Merlin knows how long it will take me to actually fall asleep-knowing one of my most intelligent students is practically going to be having sex without being fully conscious of her decision. And the worst part is that we can't even stop it if we tried." She said solemnly.

He nodded. "I know, but at the moment, this is how it is. In the morning we will know more. Let's just not think about it now. Come now, off to bed." He said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Severus. Sleep well." The Headmistress said softly, fatigue spreading through her body.

"Goodnight." Snape replied and left her office.

* * *

><p>"Soooo…." Harry said as he walked through the quiet hallways with Ginny, Blaise, Theo and Pansy.<p>

"Blaise, I had no clue! Why didn't you tell me?" Pansy out right questioned.

Ginny squeezed Blaise's hand "We weren't sure how to tell anyone really. Only Draco and Granger knew. And even then, it took some time. But they have been wicked supportive…unlike your brother." Blaise said the last part, looking down into Ginny's eyes, seeing her embarrassment. He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Okayyyy. So this is one weird ass day. But besides the two love birds here…Granger and Drake? I mean, I have to say that's going to be hot. I'd get in on that action." Theo commented.

"Theo!" Pansy giggled. "But as much as I hate to admit it, I think Granger is perfect for him. What do you think Potter?"

"Me? I um…it's weird, but I will say they have been acting very civil since they became heads. Mione just said they came to a truce for the school's sake. But I guess there is more to it than that." Harry said awkwardly, as the students finally came to the Great Hall.

"Well, I guess this whole lust berry thing is crazy and we should just wait it out till the end of the week to really find out what's going on." Blaise suggested.

The rest of the students nodded and mumbled yeahs and yesses.

"Well, I think we need to go to sleep, waking up early to catch the train." Theo said with a yawn while stretching out his arms above his head. "Oh by the way, have fun dealing with Weasley!" He shouted and bolted down to the dungeons.

Ginny and Blaise rolled their eyes, and moved away from Pansy and Harry to whisper their goodbyes and love…sealing with kisses.

"So Potter….you know I bet it would be awesome to support inter house unity, if we… you know" Pansy said seductively to the boy who lived.

He gulped and blushed. He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "Pansy, I have to say for a Slytherin…that doesn't sound like a bad idea." He responded boldly. She is hot. I could try this, he thought to himself with a smirk. I am the 'Chosen One' after all-and Mione's relationship is going to need all the extra support and power it can get.

"Well, owl me. Night Potter" Pansy whispered, blowing a kiss his way and she swayed her hips back and forth, as she retreated back to the dungeons.

Finally Ginny and Blaise finalized their goodbye, leaving Ginny to walk with Harry back to the Gryffindor tower, as Blaise jogged down to the dungeons alone.

"So I think you should talk to Ron first. I don't particularly want to deal with his crap." Ginny said with a sly smile.

Harry laughed. "You know, I am happy for you. You really love him don't you?" He asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Thanks, and yes, I love him. I love him a lot and he loves me." She replied blushing slightly.

"Good. Now I suggest you make a run for it through the common room, before he sees you." Harry suggested with a chuckle.

She nodded and they continued walking to the dorm, deciding to leave the discussion about Malfoy and Mione for the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So there it is. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks to those who already have! You are all wonderful! Love Ya'll!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hello All! Oh my goodness, when I saw there were 132 reviews I just couldn't stop smiling! I can't thank you enough for the wonderful feedback! **

*****So, first I want to respond to one of the reviewer's questions from the last chapter about Theo Nott. In my story, I made him to be an outgoing, blunt Slytherin-but in a goofy way-not malicious, he just likes to speak his mind; so when it comes to Hermione and Draco's relationship, it is hot and spicy, so who wouldn't want to get in on that action? Theo's opinion is really just to watch the pair having sex; I mean come on, their sex is hot and passionate…but whether female or **_**male**_**- who wouldn't be attracted to Draco Malfoy…? So Theo Nott, in my story is not bisexual or gay, though I do see him as a bit of metrosexual, very stylish, very Slytherin, very blunt and funny, he has his own sexiness to him. So I hope this helps answer your question my lovely reader! ******

*****Next I would like to say, that I am taking this story slowly. I am making it up as I go as far as what is going to happen next, so please bear with me! But just to let you know Draco and Hermione's official sex scene is the next chapter-so be prepared for hot, amazing, special and surprising shagging!*****

*****I do not own anything*****

**On to the chapter! Hope you enjoy! Love Ya'll!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mia, Ione or Mina?<strong>

There they were, sitting at the two person dining table in the small kitchen of the heads' dorm.

Linkin had brought them a very fine dinner; Pot Roast, corn, salad, sourdough rolls and pumpkin juice. For dessert there were strawberries, chocolates and whipped cream.

Hermione and Draco had decided to talk as much as they could before Hermione's potion wore off. He wanted to make sure she knew exactly what was going to happen by the end of the night. After rereading the passage in the book, Hermione was not going to last much longer without having sex.

"So as I see the clock on the wall, we should probably talk fast. Hermione…" Draco suggested as he cut up his pot roast.

Hermione frowned slightly and slumped forward. "I just wish it didn't have to be this quick." She declared with a meek laugh.

He shrugged, not sure how to respond.

"Well, from what I gathered from that short page, which by the way I will need you to get me some more books on the subject from the library,(Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded any way) Us having sex is inevitable…and at least I know what the bloody hell I am going to be doing for the next five days, even though this is terrifying, I mean I am a virgin and you, well, are _you"_ Hermione declared with a blush.

Draco's eyebrow rose in interest "What do you mean by _me_?" He queried with a smirk.

She just shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Well I am not deaf Draco, I hear the gossip from the girls….you're title of being the Slytherin Sex God" She said, trying to avoid his eyes by playing with her food with her fork.

He couldn't suppress the husky chuckle at her response. "Really Granger, I didn't think you were one for gossip?"

"Well-ugh! I'm not! It's just, you can't exactly ignore it; all the girls talk about you. You are the hottest guy in school!" Hermione proclaimed with a look that said- 'like you don't know'

Draco wore a shit-eating grin. He was beaming with pride. At least she was attracted to him physically, he thought to himself.

"Well, I find you pretty hot too Granger." He complimented. She looked back at her plate, trying to find some way to stop blushing.

"So these past few hours have been interesting….have you never done anything sexual before the consumption of this lust berry?" Draco asked curiously.

Draco observed the blush that seemed permanent on her face now, made her even more desirable.

She pondered for a minute before answering…. "Well, I have only had three boyfriends, if you can call them that. Victor Krum was the first, and well we snogged, but it wasn't very good-at least what I thought" She admitted.

He smirked. "Reallly? That's quite interesting." Draco commented. She rolled her eyes.

"So who was your other, please tell me it wasn't Weasley?"

"No-I mean, yes. We were together for only a short while, but it never got farther than a few awkward kisses. We quickly realized that we were better off friends." She stated.

Well that was a plus in Draco's mind. One more thing that Weasley didn't have.

"So, who was the other?" Draco wondered aloud.

"He was a muggle boy from home. It was last summer, when the war ended. I finally found my parents and restored their memories. So when I brought them back here to England, we had a new neighbor. His name was Patrick. He was handsome and incredibly smart; he was an auditor for real estate, and we got very close. He kept me company and it progressed to more. But again, just kisses…nothing more." She responded.

"hmmm a muggle you say?" Draco questioned, intrigued. It wasn't the fact that he was a muggle…it was the fact that the man had no idea what an amazing woman he was spending every day with. She is part of a completely different world that he has no clue what she has done to save and contribute to it. "Well what happened to this Patrick guy?" Draco asked her.

"Oh, well I received my letter to return to Hogwarts, and I told him I was going back to boarding school. It was sad, but I think he got the hint that it wasn't going to last…the relationship I mean." Hermione confessed.

"So, that was all of the experience you have had…kisses." He deduced.

"Well you can deduce that from my desire earlier-and with me having no clue what to do with the male body." She declared bashfully.

"Well….you're with the Slytherin Sex God…darling you'll know more than you could ever imagine by the time I'm done with you." Draco boasted leaning back on his chair, his hands clasped behind his head, looking clearly smug.

She stared at him, not believing what he just said. Arrogant? Yes. Exciting? Definitely.

There was a slow silence before they both busted up laughing. "Oh well, we shall see Malfoy what skills you have." Hermione said between giggles.

"Oh, don't question my abilities Granger…" Draco responded huskily.

Her laughs died down. "So have you thought of a nickname for me?" She questioned randomly, as she began to eat more of her dinner.

He chuckled at her quick change of subject. "Well I do have three names in mind. Hear me out okay. (She smiled and nodded) Okay, so the first one is _Ione_."

"What? I mean, where did you get that?" She questioned with giggles.

"Don't laugh: it's the Greek word for violet flower- it was the name of a sea nymph in Greek Mythology." Draco proclaimed, eyeing her reaction.

Could he ever stop shocking her? "You know, I love that about you. Always catching me off guard. Harry and Ron are always so constant, so predictable. Your intelligence always fascinates me." She told him with a smile.

"Well, I know I am smarter than Weasley and Potter…and I am glad that you find my intelligence a good attribute. So what do you think about that name?" He asked

"Oh, no. Though I love the meaning, it just doesn't sound right." She responded. "So, next"

"Okayy. How about Mia- in Italian it can mean rebellion and then there is Mina." He offered two other nicknames.

She sat there and contemplated. "Well, what do you like Draco?" She asked finally.

"Well personally I like them both…Mia, because you are rebellious. But Mina, well…" He stuttered.

She eyed him suspiciously. She knew what Mina meant…but she wanted to know how that nickname rolled of his tongue. She wanted to know if he wanted that name to actually convey something more in this relationship….did he have some sort of loving feelings towards her?

"What Draco…tell me" She coerced.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to admit why he liked that nickname. Love. He knew he had loved her for a while now. What's not to love? She was beautiful, talented, smart, completely too innocent for her own good-and Merlin was that woman feisty. That was what turned him on the most. They could fight tooth and nail and she could always hold her own. She defended to the end in whatever she believed in. She wasn't afraid of anything. He loved her….but could she ever love him back?

"Did you ever think we could be here…sitting and talking like friends?" Draco asked with a smirk.

That threw Hermione off. She laughed anyway. "What do you mean? We have been friends haven't we…this whole year?" She queried, slightly confused.

"Well, really? I didn't think you wanted to be my friend, I mean us yelling at each other –like that time I tried to help you with a potions essay, and you yelled at me for trying to "best me." You never really told me…." He explained quickly, not realizing that she considered them friends this whole year. Women should come with books and notecards. Just tell us men what you want dammit!

"You don't think we could call us friends? I do, if anything I like fighting with you. It keeps me on my toes. And let's not forget how you and I both got Blaise and Ginny together. We all hang out and are civil…more than civil, to be exact. I like you Draco, I like you a lot." Hermione finally admitted. He needed to know anyway.

He sat there, contemplating what to say. His mouth was hanging open when she started to smile.

"Please Draco….close your mouth before you start to catch flies." She commanded with a smirk.

"You little minx." Draco said, picking up a roll and chucking it at her. She squealed as it hit her in the face.

"Oh, this is war Draco!" Hermione yelled with a laugh and picked up some corn with her fingers, flinging it at him. His hands moved to shield his face. He grabbed more food and threw it back.

A food fight erupted in their tiny kitchen, and soon they were out of their chairs, food flying and sticking to their bodies and the walls.

Hermione was giggling and Draco was laughing. Before they knew it, Hermione slipped, grabbed Draco's t-shirt for stability and they both ended up flat on the floor; Draco covered Hermione's small frame as she laid flat on her back.

Draco couldn't stop the smile that was plastered on his face as he looked down at the gorgeous creature below him.

She was giggling as she stared up at him. As if they had done it a million times before, she traced his muscles with the tip of her fingers, ever so lightly, making him practically shiver. Her hands experimentally traveled up his arms, to his neck and finally up to his blonde silky locks. She buried her hands in his hair. He groaned at her touch.

"Granger…" Draco moaned and closed his eyes, still above her. She smiled as she played with his hair.

"Nickname?" She teasingly asked.

He opened his eyes to see her playful stare.

"Mina….my Mina." Draco declared and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled him closer to her, kissing him back with everything she had. Sooo good, she thought. He bit at her lips, seeking entrance to her mouth. She eagerly obliged, allowing his tongue to dominate her mouth.

Draco pulled back, allowing oxygen to fill both their lungs. Hermione was panting, now massaging Draco's back with her hands.

"God…the feel of your body against mine…its heavenly." Hermione moaned involuntarily. He couldn't help but smirk.

"So Mina…what do you think?" Draco asked kissing the side of her lips, nose, and forehead.

"I like it…I like you….and I'm just so sorry." Hermione sighed.

"Why, what my kisses aren't good?" Draco asked jokingly.

She laughed. "No…I just want to tell you I am sorry. I am sorry for not listening to you, when you tried to stop me from eating those berries…" Hermione said with a slight frown.

"Well that is the understatement of the world." He replied with a smirk. Her nose scrunched up and she glared at him.

"I'm kidding…seriously, when have you ever listened to me Granger?" Draco responded. She couldn't help but smile.

"Plus…I was getting tired of just being your co-head. But now you have informed me all year, we have apparently been friends (Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway)… so we can skip the awkward stage and I can have you all to myself. Of course then, you had to eat a berry that will make you insatiable for the next few days….I think it makes our relationship all the more interesting." Draco declared.

"Really?" She pondered, trying to make sense of his words. He was right of course. They already had a dysfunctional, crazy and hilarious relationship without the sex and romance….imagine what it will be like with it.

Draco watched her and tried to gauge her reaction. She seemed okay.

"You'll take care of me, won't you Draco?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Weaving her fingers through his hair again, the feeling of his body against him started to send jolts of pleasure to her core. She suddenly began to feel light headed and sweaty. His scent started to overwhelm her senses. He just felt soo amazing against her. Her eyes traveled down to his lips. She unknowingly licked her lips; she couldn't wait to have his luscious lips back on hers.

"Of course I will…I'll make sure that you love every minute and that I do lo-" Draco started to state but suddenly he noticed where her eyes were looking and her breathing started to become shallow…was she sweating?

Her eyes dilated…"Dracoooo" Hermione moaned. It started. She didn't give him a moment before she pulled his head down to hers, smacking her mouth to his. She moaned into his mouth. He tried to pull away and began to mumble against her mouth. Without even realizing, she began to grind her pelvis up against his. His eyes practically rolled back into his head. How the bloody hell could he get so turned on so fast?

"Fuck…Granger? Hermione? Mina….wait. We need a shower first. We are dirty…I don't want our first time with us covered in pot roast and corn." Draco told her as he tried not to panic. He looked up at the clock. Fuck it had been an hour.

"Mina…listen to me…" Draco commanded, pulling away from her body. She whimpered as he pried her hands off of him.

"Dracooo…don't leave me…I need you…" Hermione cried out. He frowned, hating to hear her cry. She began to tremble. He quickly picked her form off the floor. As she touched him once more she pulled him closer, kissing him again.

"Draco! Draco…make love to me…please take me…I want, no I _need_ you…please, don't deny me." Hermione whimpered against his skin as she kissed along his jaw, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent once more. Sweet Merlin!

He couldn't wait…he wanted her just as badly, if not more. But he wanted them clean…soft…ready…relaxed. He damned himself for starting the food fight. He needed them to shower. He didn't just want to do a quick scourgify….bloody hell this damn berry worked too fast.

Hermione reached down into his boxers, wrapping her hands around his shaft. He groaned and bucked at her touch. Damn his dick.

"Hermion-ugh…Hermione stop…please." Draco groaned and tried to persuade her to let go of his sensitive and semi-hard dick. He pried her hands away from him, despite her cries of anger and pain.

He finally got her at arms-length despite her attempts at refusal. "Hermione. Listen to me. You'll do anything for me right?" Draco asked, remembering the berry's effects.

"Yes! Oh GOD! Yes!" Hermione moaned, reaching for him once more.

"Alright then….I'll take care of you…but first we need a shower. Please, I want you clean…because then I am going to get you dirty…would you like that, my pretty girl?" Draco asked huskily…coercing her to listen to his commands. She practically melted into his arms, nodding her head.

"Kiss me once more though Draco…please" Hermione pleaded leaning up on her toes.

He couldn't deny her that. He wrapped one arm around her waist and wrapped his other hand in her curly, unruly hair and pulled her as close as he could against him.

"My Mina…" Draco whispered. Before she could respond, he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Swiping his tongue along her lower lip, seeking entrance. She eagerly obliged, opening her mouth wide, tangling her tongue with his. Hermione's arms wrapped around Draco's neck as his hand gripped her hair harder, pulling her closer, as if her kisses were all his life depended on.

All too soon, they needed air. Draco released her lips…leaving Hermione panting. Her eyes were darkened with desire.

"Ready?" Draco questioned with a smirk, knowing she wouldn't last much longer and neither would he.

All she could do was nod and stay as close to him as possible as he led them upstairs to their shared bathroom.

He pulled her in and shut the door behind them. They were going to prepare for the most life-changing moment of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ahh! Okay, so be prepared for the next chapter…sex, sex and more sex. Again thank you all for reading and please review! Love Ya'll!**

** *By the way- Mina means love.* **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Okay ya'll, I don't think there are enough apologies in the world as to my lack of updating. But, there are good reasons on my end. Anyway, I have been working on this chapter for the past two months and have re-typed, edited and hated it every time I have looked at it. And this is an important chapter! So ugh, it has been frustrating and I just decided to stop playing around with it and post it. I just hope that it meets everyone's expectations. But thank you all for the support in the story and the wonderful reviews! Love ya'll! Hope you enjoy!  
>Sooo Finally!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fate has something to do with it…..<strong>

Draco was normally a very confident and self-assured man. He never doubted his actions and he always put forth 100% effort in whatever he did. But of course he was only human. So for the second time in his life Draco was actually petrified and a little wary of what was to come. The only other time was the night on the Astronomy Tower…when he knew whatever decision he made would change the rest of his life. That night made him realize he wasn't a killer and he didn't believe a word his father and the Dark Lord spewed out of their dirty mouths. That night he vowed to be better…find a way to change to the light side. He was crucioed, beaten and torn, but he was finally able to find his way to the Order with his mother. He was able to find help and support. What he didn't expect was the support he received even from the one he hurt the most…the angel he would be taking care of in only a few moments. What she didn't know was that since then, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Now was the time to make sure that from here on out, she would want him-and it wouldn't be just from the effects of the poisonous berry.

The minute he pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, he was pushed up against it and attacked by the lust driven witch, with her luscious lips finding every inch of his skin to kiss and nip. She was going to be the death of him.

"Merlin, Granger…stop please—shit! You're making it really hard to stop from taking you right this bloody second!" He growled, trying to once more pull her away and take both their clothes off.

"Then do it Draco! Take me!" She demanded seductively, moving her hand down past his chest and lighting moving it back and forth over his crotch. His knees went weak. Never had any girl made him shake in desperation for her touch.

But no! They had a mission; he wouldn't give in to her. She would just have to deal with it.

"Not now…but I promise I will soon. Come now, and undress." Draco said, trying to be relaxed, but failing miserably.

"But-But!" Hermione started to whine.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. He had Hermione Granger-the smartest witch of their age- pleading for him.

"Mina, please, the sooner we shower, the sooner I will make love to you. Don't you trust me?" Draco asked huskily, placing his hands on her arms and rubbing up and down them.

She involuntarily closed her eyes and sighed, nodding as she felt his large rough hands make their way off her arms, moving to her chest. She moaned as he brushed against her covered but hardening nipples.

"Draco…" She whimpered. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Come now love, clothes off." Draco commanded as he slyly slid his hands under her –well technically his shirt- and lifted it.

"Arms up" He instructed in a husky tone. She immediately raised her arms, allowing Draco to push the shirt up and over her head.

Though he had seen her naked earlier, he didn't get a chance to truly appreciate the delicate and tiny witch in front of him.

"How the bloody hell have you kept this body hidden for so long? Well of course if I was your boyfriend I wouldn't allow anyone within a foot of you…these curves wouldn't be seen by anyone but me." Draco rambled on while looking at her flawless body. Her skin was soft and lacked any imperfections…wait. His eyes traveled down to her forearm. Why hadn't he ever noticed it? Glamour charm? Fuck…anger swelled in his chest.

Hermione's head was swimming with desire as she stood topless in front of the handsome wizard.

She couldn't really focus on the words that seemed to be coming out of his mouth…she could only watch his kissable lips move, dying to have them ravish every inch of her body.

Suddenly she was taken out of her fixation, as she felt Draco pull her arm up for a closer inspection.

She looked down at where his fingers were lightly grazing her scar on her arm. She gasped and tried to pull her arm back, but he held still.

"Draco-" She began but he cut her off.

"no" He whispered. "no, No…NO! How did, I can't believe I let this-"Draco went on as his voice rose along with anger and guilt.

She flinched as he got louder. "Draco…Draco please, it's okay." She attempted to calm him, knowing his anger was caused by guilt and rage at the scar on her arm labeling her a 'mudblood'- which was inflicted by Draco's aunt no less, while he stood in the room watching.

He couldn't find the words to properly apologize, though he had done it a year ago after going to the Order, she had never showed him this. He had never realized that it couldn't be fixed by muggle or magical treatments. All she could do was put a glamour charm to hide it, but eventually, like tonight, would fade. That horrible night, he just stood and watched…watched his aunt as she cast the cruciatis curse upon Hermione over and over, until it wasn't enough. Hermione's screams intensified as his aunt brought out her jewel based knife and began to carve the hideous word into Hermione's delicate skin.

"I'm sorry…Hermione I am so sorry…I couldn't stop- he was going to kill us…I am sorry, I am such a coward." Draco choked out, his words stuttering as he attempted to keep his voice and emotions steady.

"Oh Draco…there was nothing you could do, it wasn't your fault. We are okay…everyone is fine. Please…it's okay, I am okay." She whispered, encasing his face with her hands. Her thumbs wiped away the few tears that escaped down his cheeks. He finally looked at her, somehow not ashamed for letting her see his raw emotions.

"I am sorry." He declared. She couldn't help but softly smile.

"I know, and I forgave you forever ago. And you know what? You and I are connected in more ways than you can imagine." She informed as she reached for his already exposed left arm. There, marred on his alabaster skin was the Dark mark. He, like Hermione, had hidden the repulsive tattoo every day, but after a few months he seemed to forget about it. And if people he didn't know commented on it, he would say it was just a tattoo he got due to losing a bet.

He looked at Hermione in confusion as she traced the skull and snake, making him shiver. "What do you mean?" Draco questioned, entranced by her movements.

"Think about it. I think there is some sort of fate between us- especially with this berry. I'll have to read more, but from what I recall in Greek Mythology: Aphrodite and Ares were true loves, despite her marriage to another god. Ares was the God of War…much like you Draco. You possess the strength, knowledge and bravery more than any other I know. Though you have this tough exterior, you'll do anything for the one you love…this tattoo is only a reminder that you fought and beat the wrong and evil in your life…where as my scar proves that I lived and the one who gave it to me died. Draco, only the good prevail. You have such a good heart and though you don't show it as much as people would like, I feel honored that you share it with me…." Hermione declared and finished her little speech by leaning down and gently kissing his tattoo.

As he listened, he couldn't fathom how she did it. No wonder Potter survived all these years- what person wouldn't survive, while having the positivity and knowledge the witch in front of him possessed. She needed to know, he would give her the world, if she asked, she already had his heart, and from what she said…she already knew that. But what of her?

"Draco…" Hermione whispered against his skin. She began to trail kisses up his arm, making her way to his ear. He groaned and pulled her into a close embrace. He felt her uncovered breasts against his bare chest. He savored the feeling. "Draco…hurry, please. I don't know if I can last much longer." She whimpered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He didn't need any more pleas, and rid them both of the little clothing they had left. He grabbed her hand, threading their fingers together, as he walked them into the shower. The temperature was perfect as it cascaded down from the rain shower faucet in the middle of the ceiling. She quickly washed her hair, leaving him to do his own. As she reached for her vanilla body wash, he plucked it from her and poured it in his hands. He took the liberty, as she giggled, by lathering her body from top to bottom. His handed slyly dipped between her thighs every once in a while, making her knees buckle. Finally she washed away the suds and laughed as he quickly pulled her into his arms, securing her against him. He began to sway them back and forth and she laid her head on his chest. No words needed to be said as they allowed themselves to calm down, knowing the exciting yet terrifying change that was about to occur.

Hermione seemed _too_ calm though. Draco wondered how she could be horny one moment and so subdued the next. Then he remembered the story and the particular sentence in the book.

"_Open your heart and feelings for the other person. In some cases the berry has affected the other person for the reason seen in paragraph 4 on this page. Confessing your feelings to the other is seen to help lessen the other's desires, to a state that is manageable for both parties."_

He couldn't help but smile and kiss her head. "Are you ready?" He mumbled into her hair.

She nodded against his chest, and leaned back to look at him. "Are you?" She asked slyly.

"You have no idea." Draco admitted with a smirk.

On that note, they quickly turned off the water and got out of the shower. As they began to dry off, Draco remembered the contraceptive potion. That was kind of important, he thought. He looked over at Hermione. She looked at him and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Mina, I need to get a potion for us, will you be okay for a minute? Why don't you get your wand to dry your hair" Draco suggested, hopefully keeping her occupied.

"You will be right downstairs, no leaving me?" She questioned seriously with a nervous pout.

Draco chuckled. "I will meet you in your room, 5 minutes tops. Would a kiss help?" Draco asked walking over to her. She had the towel wrapped around her, covering from her breasts to her thigh. Draco's tied around his waist. She blushed as he pulled her to him.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She sighed in delight and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore. Before it got too heated, he pulled back. Her eyes still closed in bliss, gasped at the loss.

"I'll meet you in your room…be ready" He whispered in her ear. And when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Her body was tingling again, but she didn't know if it was from the berry, or if this was the kind of reaction one gets from being around the person you loved. That's right, she loved him. For months she did. But how does one walk up to their crush and admit such a thing…he hadn't even considered them friends until now? How could he think that, she wondered.

She shook her head, not letting herself think of his possible reaction, and ran into her room to retrieve her wand. She would need it to make quick work of her hair and the rest of herself.

She dried her hair, leaving it in shiny, brunette waves down her back. She didn't bother with makeup. She massaged her favorite light vanilla scented lotion all over her skin, all the while trying not to touch her lower lips, as her skin was enflamed with craving. She looked at herself and decided she was ready, well as ready as she could be. She glanced once more at her body, pushing away any insecurity. She grabbed another one of her robes from her closet. The tingling began to increase as she finally made it to her bed. It was traveling down to her belly and unconsciously making her rub her thighs together, hoping to numb the need for Draco. She was about to call his name, but before she could utter it, Draco rushed into her room.

"Sorry, it took so long. I needed to get you this." He stated and showed her a bottle with a blue and pink label. "I didn't know if you were on anything?" Draco shyly asked, while looking at the bottle and scratching the back of his head. All the girls he had ever been with, he knew were on some sort of birth control. Hence, in this situation, made him feel awkward.

Hermione gasped in realization, she wasn't on any birth control. "Oh, no, I mean, yes I need to drink that- no, I am not on anything" She stuttered, feeling embarrassed. He walked over to her and gave her the vial. She gladly drank the tasteless potion. She handed the empty vial to him, and he put it on her bedside table. He didn't notice as she began to once more admire him.

He was still in his towel and his hair was slightly damp. As he turned back towards her, he noticed her staring at him.

"Like the view?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled and nodded. "Come here." She gently ordered. He didn't need to be told twice.

He went to her, and noticed much like their earlier meeting, she was kneeling at the edge of the bed and he was standing in front of her.

As soon as he was close enough, she grasped his shoulders, pulling him to her as close as he could get. He placed his hands on her waist, giving them a gentle squeeze.

She sighed in contentment as their bodies touched once more. He leaned down, to rest his forehead against hers as she looked up into his eyes.

"Draco…" She began

"Hmm?" He hummed as she rubbed the nape of his neck with her fingers.

"I don't know if it is too early…or if this absurd berry has finally given me the courage to tell you bu-" She tried to declare, but hopelessly stuttering.

Draco pulled away to watch her looking down, embarrassed. He couldn't help but smile.

As she rambled on, about being insecure, he moved his finger under her chin, gently moving her face to look at him.

"Mina…it's okay. I asked you earlier…do you trust me?" Draco asked her seriously.

She gave him a small smile, her cheeks reddening. "Yes, Draco, I trust you." She declared.

He didn't say another word and captured her lips in a loving kiss that made her moan into his mouth.

Draco's hands couldn't help but wander her body; he reached down and gently tugged on the tie holding her robe closed. It fell open. He broke the kiss to look down.

He couldn't contain himself and reached out to touch her neck, gently grazing it and moving downwards. She moved her arms, allowing him to push off the robe and she gasped as the cool air hit her fully bare skin.

His eyes followed his hand as it moved across her soft skin. Unlike earlier, in their frenzied lustful state, he could finally admire her properly.

She had her eyes closed as she allowed him to scrutinize her. She felt his gaze and she loved it.

Her body was perfection; her chest was perfectly sized, a wonderful handful. Her nipples were erect and rosy pink. Her waist was slim, revealing a flat stomach and led to full hips (ideal woman for child bearing). Her legs were long, smooth and shapely (Draco knew she ran around the quidditch pitch every other morning with either Ginny or Potter). Then his eyes zoned to the apex between her legs. It was completely bare, as he preferred.

"You're beautiful…absolutely perfect." Draco complimented as his eyes came back to meet hers. She looked down, and blushed, not used to his compliments.

He noticed and smirked…loving how she responded to him. He put his fingers under her chin, making her face him once more.

She was about to comment, but he wouldn't let her. Instead he kissed her, locking her lips with his.

He gently pushed her backwards, making her lie down and he followed to hover above her- all the while, not breaking their kiss. He was nestled between her spread legs, as his hands held himself up above her. Soon her touches became desperate, grabbing at his shoulders and back, as Draco broke away to trail his mouth down towards her collarbone.

"Oh! God! DRACOO- yess!" Hermione nearly screamed as Draco nipped and sucked hard on the skin below her neck.

She was so sensitive now, as if his exploring hands just moments earlier had struck a match that set fire all over her body…reaching straight to her very core. She could feel her lower lips gushing with arousal.

Draco felt himself harden even more. His towel needed to come off, he reached for it.

"Draco! Let me, Please!" Hermione moaned, realizing his actions. He nodded in surprise and watched her hand travel from his neck, down his well chiseled chest to the towel wrapped around his waist. Her hand was shaking in anticipation.

He was hovering above her, his forearms holding him up between her legs. So as her gentle fingers made their way down to his waist, he didn't know how long he could hold himself up. She was making him shiver in desire.

She finally pulled the towel away, flinging it off the bed, leaving them both completely naked.

She stared down at him. He was an Adonis…"Sweet Merlin!" Hermione gasped in awe at the magnificent girth and appearance of his cock. It must have been at least 8 inches long, and an inch thick…how in the world could it go inside her?

"I assume you are suitably impressed?" Draco asked saucily.

Her sight flickered back to his face, seeing his playful smirk.

"I…i- will it fit?" Hermione stuttered, still blushing.

"Of course it will…." Draco assured as her fingers danced around his pelvis, skimming his cock lightly and gripping the shaft.

He groaned at her ministrations, as she explored his firm cock.

She was amazed at his reaction to her little touches. She loved the feeling of him. She had never seen or done anything with another before Draco…and it excited her. She couldn't wait until he was inside her. She finally tightened her hold on his magnificent appendage.

"You feel so…hot," she whispered, "And hard."

He groaned and his head fell forward into her shoulder. "You have no idea." He flexed his hips, a slow thrust into her hand. "Again," he growled.

She obeyed, lightly squeezing him. His eyes slammed shut, trying damn hard not to lose control.

Hermione looked down, watching her fingers surround his flesh and move slowly up and down his length, each stroke dragging another deep groan from him. With an agonized sound he pressed forward, grinding into her palm and to her utter fascination a pearl of dewy fluid emerged from the tip of his arousal. She could feel what kind of effect she was having on him, as he trembled above her.

"Hermione…" He whispered.

Hermione stopped her movements and brought her hand back up his body, entwining it in his hair instead, loving the silky feeling. She then pulled him down to kiss him. Finally he lost his balance- and he rested on his forearms, his body practically lying on top of her, allowing little to come between them. Draco growled at her dominance and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, deepening the kiss. His erection was throbbing and pushing against her thigh. He needed to be inside her soon.

"Gods Mina, you taste so bloody good…" Draco growled as he broke away from her luscious lips, deciding to kiss down her, towards her breasts. She whimpered as he sucked and nibbled on the sensitive globes of flesh. He listened to her breathing speed up as he finally grazed his teeth over a taught nipple. She couldn't help but yelp when he sucked it into his hot mouth and twirl his tongue around it. His other hand massaged her other breast. He loved the feeling of the soft handful of flesh. She squirmed under his ministrations, feeling her arousal pool between her thighs and drip onto the sheets.

He switched to the other nipple, giving it equal attention, sucking on it as if he were a starved newborn babe. Soon, his attentions moved down her torso, licking and kissing, finally making it to his desired destination. He was teasing her skin with his soft lips.

The whole time, Hermione was whimpering and squirming…she couldn't wait any longer…she _needed _him inside her. She was trembling as her desire was building uncontrollably.

"Draco! Pleasee….it hurts so badly." Hermione cried out, tears beginning to spill as an irritating tingle arose with his teasing. His body was so close and she needed all of it!

Draco's head snapped up, leaving the skin of her stomach, to look at her. Her pleas, he quickly realized were out of pain, not playful desire. His heart clenched in remorse…he didn't mean to push her to the brink, he didn't think the berry would push her body like this, especially because he was touching and attending to her….there was no room for foreplay. No matter how much they both wanted it to last.

"Oh baby….I'm sorry. No more teasing baby…" Draco soothed as he slithered back up her body and kissed her tears away.

"I'm sorry Mina…" Draco whispered against her lips. Her eyes closed, she nodded and kissed him.

"Take me Draco…make love to me, _please_" Hermione whimpered again, and lifted her hips upward to grind against his stiff cock. He groaned at her movement and kissed her hard as he responded to her actions by grabbing painfully hard cock and rubbed it against her, massaging her clit, sending shivers up both their spines. Finally, he broke their kiss and looked directly into her golden eyes, and he smiled.

His large, strong hands smoothed up her thighs, curved around her plump bum, pulling her lower body closer to his. She could only sigh in bliss, when one hand made it to her wet lower lips, testing her once more, to discover she was more than ready. His eyes were asking permission, and his answer required nothing but a shy smile and a small nod of her head.

"Deep breath, Mina." Draco whispered as he aligned the head of his cock at her entrance. He guided her legs to wrap around his waist, allowing him to slowly ease himself inside of her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin.

As soon as she inhaled he surged his hips forward, breaking through her barrier…immediately taking her innocence. He was quick, knowing it would be better to get it in fast, rather than torture her slowly.

The moment he broke past her hymen, it felt as if time stopped. Draco didn't move an inch, having to control himself as he relished the feeling of his cock being squeezed by her tight, warm, wet heat.

He looked down below him, to see his goddess' eyes squeezed shut as she cried out in pleasure, enjoying the delicious sensations of being filled by Draco's throbbing, thick member.

"Open your eyes, Mina, open them." Draco commanded in a husky whisper. Her eyes shot open at his voice and she let out a lengthy groan as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"You okay?" Draco asked cautiously, still trying to hold back his primal urge to drive into her without hesitation.

All Hermione could do was smile. The pain women talked about when they lost their virginity was nowhere to be found when Draco finally joined them. And good Merlin, it felt beyond amazing. He hadn't even moved an inch and her body was enflamed with pleasure. She wanted him to take her, pound into her-she wanted him to become _animalistic_….

"Mmmmm…." She responded with a breathy moan.

Draco couldn't help but smirk. Her body was responding more than he expected…she seemed to feel no discomfort. Her eyes locked with his, and he noticed the color had darkened, and was like fiery, gold.

"Move Draco" Hermione commanded in a husky tone, determined to feel the extreme bliss she did earlier in the day.

Draco couldn't help but groan and kiss her hot lips as he slowly withdrew from her.

She whined against his lips for the loss, but he thrust back in and her head thrashed back onto the pillows. His breath was a hiss of pleasure at the hot, slick friction.

"Yes!" Hermione gasped out at his simple movement. Draco grinned and began again, except he didn't stop, he went in and out, faster and faster. Hermione's hands grasped his shoulders and her nails scraped his back.

She was arching and meeting his thrusts, trying to keep the rhythm. It felt so damn incredible, she thought. How did she go so long without this?

Draco didn't know how long they were going to last…as many times he has had sex…no coupling had ever felt so bloody surreal. Her body fit perfectly with his. It was if all his senses were heightened and on fire….

He just knew then and there…they weren't going to walk away from each other in five days unaffected.

"Ohhhh Dracooo!" Hermione moaned as his actions enveloped her aura, as he kept giving her fast, yet deep thrusts. All day-she had felt this strong need…desire…urge for _him_ for _this_. And now she had it. Her senses were out of control. She could do this forever. His cock was hitting places inside her she never knew existed-it was purely magical. "Yes! Yes! Harder please….God please!" Hermione pleaded to her lover, squeezing her eyes closed tightly.

He growled at her cries. He smothered her mouth once more with is his, increasing his pace, snapping his hips forward again and again, rougher and tighter. But all too soon he felt his climax build.

"Mina…Mina!" Draco ground out, trying to keep control.

Her eyes snapped open at her nickname. "Draco! Make me cum!" She screamed, feeling her belly tighten. She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist, making him go as deep as he could. Her nails scratched at his skin, as she attempted to keep up with his pace.

His eyes darkened and quickly moved to kneel and grab Hermione's hips, adjusting their positions. He tightened his hold rammed into her, so fast, so hard she felt she would pass out from the pleasure. It didn't take much longer before her orgasm washed over her.

"OH! Dracoo!" Hermione screamed as she flung her head back against the pillows; her whole body tensing in ecstasy. She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt her tears wet her cheeks. It just felt soo fucking good…

Draco grunted at her screams and thrust into her twice more before her pulsing folds forced him to orgasm. He groaned her name, as he squeezed Hermione's hips in pleasure.

He immediately collapsed beside her, dragging her trembling body to him. She quickly tangled their limbs together, bringing them even closer. She was shaking in pleasure…her orgasm seemed to just keep sending shock after blissful shock.

"I've got you Mina…it's okay" Draco soothed as he cuddled her into his strong arms. He noticed her closed eyes and relaxed face.

Draco couldn't contain his husky chuckle. "How do you feel?" Draco asked concerned, quickly remembering he had just taken her virginity.

She sighed and opened her eyes. She turned in his arms, so she was facing him. She cupped his cheek with her small hand and grinned at him.

"I feel amazing…Draco…my body feels like it is on fire, but in a good way…how did I go so long without this? Without _you_?" She questioned….her eyes staring into his.

He was shocked at her question…and he couldn't contain the smile that appeared on his face.

"Hmmm…I don't know Mina….but I will tell you; you won't have to go a day without me any longer." He responded huskily while pulling her so she was now lying on top of him.

"Oh, well I think I like the sound of that….now enough talking, I want you again." Hermione declared with a naughty smile.

"You little minx!" Draco growled as she sat up, adjusting herself so she was straddling his lap.

She giggled and began to grind herself back and forth over his hardening cock. Her giggles turning into moans. He groaned and immediately wrapped his hands in her hair, pulling her in, to capture her lips in a needy kiss.

She whimpered against his mouth, loving his urgency. Their first coupling was too fast; she wanted him again, and again.

"Draco…" She mumbled against his soft lips.

"Hmm…" He asked, leaving her mouth to place fierce kisses along her jaw, and neck.

"Draco…" She repeated as he seemed to be ignoring her, well not that it was bad…his kisses were making her dizzy.

"Draco! Take me!" She cried out as her nipple was sucked into his hot mouth, and her head lulled backwards in pleasure.

He chuckled against her skin, his hands skimming across her torso to massage her skin that his mouth couldn't touch.

"Oh I will Granger…but first, do you remember earlier when I told you I was going to make you come with my mouth?" He queried with a smirk.

* * *

><p>AN- Okay ya'll, don't give up on me yet. I am writing as fast as I can. Please review! Thanks again to all you lovely readers and your reviews are always appreciated! Love Ya'll!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Oh my! I know it has been way too long since I have updated. My sincerest apologies. Here is another chapter and I'm editing chapter 10 right now! But thank you again for all the lovely reviewers and followers! You guys are awesome. Hope everyone has a safe and happy new year! Love ya'll**

*****I do not own anything*****

**Chapter 9: Maybe Just One More time**

* * *

><p>"Oh I will Granger…but first, do you remember earlier when I told you I was going to make you come with my mouth?" He queried with a smirk. She squeaked in surprise as he flipped her onto her back, settling himself between her open legs.<p>

"hmmm." Hermione murmured in response, her lust overriding her rational thinking.

Draco could only smile against her skin. He was kissing and biting any part he could get of her delicious sweat drenched body. She tasted like buttercream icing…mixed with salty sweat, it was enough to  
>have him addicted.<p>

"Merlin, you fucking taste so good! I don't know how many times I can say it." He groaned, taking another lick. Maybe it was the berry.

"Draco please" She groaned, threading her hands through his damp hair.

He didn't waste any time. He quickly made his way to her dripping sex. He took one sharp inhale of her intoxicating scent and almost trembled in reaction.

"Granger, look at me" Draco mumbled looking up at her from his position between her legs.

"Hmmm" She responded enjoying his touch and moved her eyes to meet his gaze.

"Do you want me too?" Draco inquired teasingly, biting down on her inner thigh, licking the spot to sooth the sting.

"What?" She whimpered, becoming needy and her thoughts too hazy with desire.

"Tell me then, Granger? What do you want me to do?" He asked in a husky low tone, wanting her to beg for him.

She looked down at him, not wanting to play his games, she whined. "Draco! Please! Don't make me say it!" She cried out! She wanted his mouth, tongue, and fingers ravishing her. Touching and deliciously torturing her pussy.

Draco smirked against her skin, as his dark mischievous eyes met hers.

"Mina…." He pushed in a teasing manner, the intensity of his gaze made her breath hitch.

He indulged her for a moment and moved his mouth downwards and took one long lick of her slit.

She screamed in bliss at his quick motion and reached for his head, to keep his hot lips on her.

He noticed her intentions, and mumbled something. Hermione's arms flew above her head, binding her hands to the headboard.

"MALFOY! Stop fooling around!" She yelled in desperation. He couldn't do this to her. She needed him!

He chuckled and finally gave into her pleas. He was excited to be her first in all of her sexual experiences….and deep down he was beginning to hope that he would be her only.

She groaned in satisfaction as he finally put his mouth on her. What a new, brilliant sensation it was…his soft wet lips, gliding along her drenched folds. Hermione began to shake, overwhelmed by the feeling of his tongue, lips and teeth caressing and downright torturing her sex. Just as he kissed and sucked her breasts earlier, he paid the same attention to her bundle of nerves, making her toes curl in delight.

Her moans and wanton cries became louder as his licks and tugs at her folds became bolder and harder.

"Oh Draco! Oh Draco!" Hermione cried out, as her hands tensed against her restraints, making her body flex against his advances. His hands grabbed at her thighs, pulling them onto his shoulders to get a better angle, to finally drive his tongue into her hot cavern. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, and before she could stop herself, she felt her insides clenching with a rising orgasm. His tongue pushed into her once, twice and on the third, she exploded in ecstasy. Hot tremors of pleasure shot throughout her body, as she screamed in bliss.

Draco smirked as he lapped up her juices pouring from her pulsing sex. It was magnificent. Her taste was spectacular, and addicting. He nibbled on her clit, prolonging her orgasm, her legs shaking.

Hermione was coming off her high, panting and mewling as she felt Draco kiss and massage her skin, slowly moving up her body, finally coming face to face with her.

"So was it as good for you as it was for me?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"I think we might have to do that more often…now would you be so kind as to release my hands now?" She saucily inquired, still trying to catch her breath.

Draco couldn't help but laugh, and he nodded, quickly muttering the counter spell. She sighed as her arms dropped and she wiggled her hands and fingers out.

"Mean." She muttered with a smile.

"You did not just call me mean." He countered and kissed her on the mouth, hard. She giggled against his lips, before they quickly became moans.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling his body even closer to hers, if it was physically possible.

It just felt so right. So bloody perfect, he thought. He pulled away, and looked down to find her eyes closed, lips red and swollen, and cheeks perfectly blushed. He couldn't get over the fact what they had just done in the past day.

"Draco? Is there a reason you're staring and not pounding into me like I know we both want" Hermione groaned out. The wet, tingling and throbbing sensation between her thighs increasing once more.

"Did it not help-what we just did? You still _need_ more…I mean so soon?" Draco stuttered, surprised that at least having sex once, would maybe give them a break.

"Are you complaining?" She growled, her eyes popping open. Draco was taken back.

"Draco! I wan-no I _neeed_ you" Hermione began to whimper,

"Mina, oh Mina" Draco could only groan her name, not in complaint, but in astonishment. He had to keep reminding himself, that she was insatiable, and would require constant attention.

"Or is it that you can't handle me?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow, daring him to defy her desires.

What the bloody hell? What did that bleeding berry do to her? It turned her into some naughty, swotty vixen.

"You damn minx" He growled and smashed his lips to hers before she could utter another word. She moaned into his mouth, his tongue battling with hers.

She became bold and desperate, she wrapped her legs around him and before he could stop her, she flipped them over.

"Granger!" He snarled, pulling away from her lips. She didn't even respond as she smirked and maneuvered herself on top so that his hard, weeping dick slipped easily into her moist sex.

She moaned at the fantastic sensation of being filled so completely by him once more. If she had her choice she would do this every day for the rest of her life.

"Oh Draco! Yes!" She cried out, as she started to move up and down, back and forth, creating that delicious friction.

He was speechless, turned on and a little angry she overpowered him like that. But as he watched her above him, use him for her needs. He could only smirk, damn she was a goddess.

He grabbed her hips in his strong hands, helping her grind against him.

"Fuck, baby! So bloody good" He panted as he thrust up into her, making her bounce forcefully on to him.

"Watch me go in and out of you…look at my cock covered in your juices." Draco snarled, as he watched her move her line of vision to the junction where their bodies met. She gasped at what she saw.

She was mesmerized, as she watched his thick cock slide in and out, every pull and tug their bodies endured to reach that peak, that amazing feeling, together.

"God…Dracoo…ugh…harder. Please!" Hermione mewled as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it forcefully onto her breasts. He got the idea real fast, not needing to be told what to do.

He leaned up and sucked and nipped her breasts, pinching and tugging, until she was humping him harder and faster, their movements becoming erratic. He knew the feeling was almost there.

"Come on Mina, ride me like you mean it, show me what you got" Draco spurred her on, and he silenced her cries and gasps once more with a rough kiss. He moved his hand to her clit and rubbed furiously until she pulled away screaming her release.

"OHHH! DRACO!" She yelled and gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin, as she felt another powerful orgasm wash over her. He hissed in response to her nails and the fluttering of her sex, tightening around his cock, he fell back onto the bed and grabbed her hips to thrust into her three more times before he spilt his seed so far into her womb…he could have sworn he felt a new different sensation travel through his body.

"Hermione" Draco groaned, pulling her down to meet his lips for another kiss.

"mmm" She moaned against his mouth, steadying herself against him, she was tingling and not like earlier. She felt something different. Should she be worried? How can one worry when it feels soo marvelous?

"Better now?" Draco mumbled against her mouth, rubbing up and down her arms and torso with his hands, as she snuggled closer to him.

"Hmmhmm. I think soo, but then again you're still inside me." She responded with a smile.

He chuckled. "You know what I want now?" He asked her.

"What?" She wondered with a smile.

"That chocolate and berries downstairs, that could be good." He admitted. _Shit_ that sounded so girly, he thought.

"Yes, that sounds absolutely delicious. And I bet that it will taste even better when we're eating it off each other's bodies." She declared huskily, her eyes glazing over as she started to move back and forth again, feeling him slightly harden inside of her.

"But let's go one more time just to be sure…" She decided with a wicked smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- So I did this chapter a little differently. Hopefully it flows. Enjoy ya'll! Again thanks for the support and reviews! Love Ya'll **

*****I do not own anything*****

**Chapter 10: Seriously? **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gryffindor Common Room<em>**** 11:00 p.m.**

"I don't think you really understand Harry, she's barmy. They must've poisoned their pumpkin juice today. Ginny and Hermione would not be acting like this! Blimey Harry, do you even care?!" Ron shouted while pacing back and forth in front of the common room fireplace

Harry pushed up his glasses further up his nose and shook his head with a small smile. "Ron, mate, the only poison someone has ingested is Hermione. And it was by shear accident. Ginny on the other hand, I think really likes Zabini. I think mate, you're just gonna have to be supportive."

"BUT WHY?!" Ron exclaimed as he threw himself onto the couch next to Harry and huffed.

"Because, that's what friends do, and brothers. And poor Mione, she must be dealing with something terrible. I know what she would say right now. Mione would say we need unity and remember what we fought for not too long ago. It could be way worse than your sister dating a Slytherin. I mean I was kinda thinking, Pansy really isn't that bad either."

"Bloody hell Harry, they got you too! I can't deal with this, I'm gonna sneak to the kitchens for some sweets." Ron all but groaned, and made his way out of the common room.

Harry sighed and let his head fall back against the couch, as he watched his best friend leave through the portrait door.

"Is he gone?" Ginny whispered from the girls' stairs landing.

"Yeah, come on down." Harry chuckled.

Ginny quickly made her way downstairs and joined Harry on the couch.

"He really is still stuck in his ways. He wasn't the only one who lost people in the war. We all need to move on. Blaise has really helped me overcome my fears, nightmares even. You remember how bad they were?" Ginny murmured.

Harry nodded. Ginny's screams could be louder than his some nights. They couldn't even comfort each other. It was one of the reasons they realized they weren't meant for each other. They couldn't communicate, affection seemed forced and sex was disastrous. They quickly realized their childhood romance, folly and lust burned out following Voldemort's death. Friendship was more their speed and it had been amicable and perfect. At least Harry thought so.

"I know Gin, he'll figure it out soon enough. Until then, he will have to deal when you finally bring Zabini to the Burrrow. He doesn't seem that bad, though. I mean I could see us all hanging out sometime. Maybe he has someone who might be interested in me?" Harry said with a smirk, slightly blushing.

Ginny burst out giggling and threw her arms around him. "Oh Harry, you know you're the best. You need to hang out with us. We have been with Draco and Mione in their common room. It's been a wicked time! And I saw you eyeing Pansy. She's single you know…" Ginny said excitedly as she pulled back and wiggled her eyebrows salaciously.

He laughed, "Gin! Knock it off!"

Ginny giggled more

"Seriously?" He questioned intrigued now.

"Yes, but first, let's figure out what's going on with Mione and Draco. Do you think there is anything to do for them? I know mum was always so serious when she talked about Aphrodite's Poison. I just can't believe it would happen to them! You do know that this won't just affect them for the week right, Harry?" Ginny queried

"No Gin, as a matter of fact, I'd never heard of it till a few hours ago, but Headmaster McGonagall said it would only last a couple of days" Harry stated confused.

"Oh no Harry, what Mione and Draco have will last more than this week."

Ginny continued to explain to Harry about the effects of the berry and how it will change Draco and Hermione's life forever.

**_Slytherin Common Room 11:00 p.m._**

"Blaise, I expect you to hook me up with Potter. He has a fantastic looking arse that looks as if it is in desperate need of squeezing and maybe some nibbling." Pansy demanded as she filed her nails while lounging on the chaise of the common room.

"Pfft, like Potter would go for you…he has to have some standards." Theo declared with a dark chuckle.

"Nott be nice. Pansy and Potter, I could see it. I'm sure once this thing with Draco and Granger blow over, we can all hang out in the common room, letting you guys get all _cozy_." Blaise teased

"Yeah she'll have to spike his drink with some amortentia first" Theo mumbled

"Theo!" Pansy shouted as she quickly flicked her wand in his direction, sending stinging jinx.

"OUCH! Dammit Pans! I was kidding. Chill!" Theo yelled, grumbling as he rubbed his arm where the jinx hit.

"And for your information gentlemen, this 'little thing' will not be going away in 4 days. Boys let me give you a lesson in Aphrodite's lustful little berry." Pansy stated saucily as she informed them just what their fellow Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess would be dealing with.

_**Heads' Kitchen- 11:45 p.m**__. _

"Fuck me harder Draco!" Hermione screamed as Draco took her against the counter. They had another go upstairs, then thought they could attempt to eat the berries and chocolate. But one suck of the chocolate dipped strawberry into Draco's mouth had Hermione gushing and they were naked and up against the counter in seconds.

"Damn I'll fuck you harder you dirty girl!" Draco growled as he wrapped his arms around her, gripping her breasts and waist tighter, pulling her body flush against hers. Her back to his chest.

He took one long languid stroke until only the tip of his cock was in her, and thrust hard back in.

"AHH yesss! Yes just like that!" Hermione yelped as his thrusts were slower, but more precise and harder. With each one, her eyes rolled back and her head lulled, the sensations he made her feel were bloody phenomenal.

"Yeah, you like this? What do you like about it my Mina?" Draco whispered darkly in her ear.

She whimpered, feeling herself gush as her inner walls fluttered. "I lovv—

"You what?"

"I love how bbbig you a-ugh you are and soooo strong! OH!" Hermione moaned as he pinched her nipple harshly.

"Yeah, I bet you like this. You like when it when I take you hard and slow…_rough_" He muttered into her ear, squeezing her breasts tightly. She squealed in response and nodded her head.

Her arms reached behind her to weave into Draco's hair, she pulled hard. "I can play rough too _Malfoy._"

"Ohhh yea? What if I do this?" Draco asked with a smirk. He pulled out of her and stopped his movements all together.

"Draco! DON'T STOP!" Hermione moaned in frustration as she practically fell forward onto the countertop.

He chuckled ruefully and grabbed her hips and positioned his cock to slide back and forth between her dripping folds, never going inside her. He tortured her with his agonizing movements. His hard dick rubbed her sensitive folds and hit her clit in the perfect way to make her moan loudly, as he rhythmically went back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Aghhhh….Merlin DRAAACCOO…please! Pleeasse! Go inside me!" Hermione sobbed, her hands attempted to find anything on the counter to hold onto as her legs shook and she feared they would give out on her.

"I'm not stopping love, just trying to make it last." He smirked. He quickly turned her around and picked her up to place her on the edge of the counter.

For a moment they stared at each other, breathing heavy and fast. She reached for him first, smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss, that took his breath away.

He easily slammed himself back into her, quickly picking up the pace as their tongues battled for dominance.

"You close?" He gasped as he pulled away for air. She could only nod as she buried her head in his neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin there. Her hands and nails digging into this back, as his thrusts and hands on her hips pushed her back and forth against him.

"Mina, come for me" He whispered in her ear as he thrust three more times into her, she screamed into his neck.

Her fluttering walls along with a final hard thrust triggered his release. He held her close as he moaned her name and spilled his seed into her waiting womb.

Fuck, that was bloody brilliant, he thought. Suddenly he felt wetness on his neck and shoulder.

"Mina, Hermione, love what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He frantically asked as he gently pulled her away to sit in front of him.

She shook her head and sniffled.

"Granger, look at me" He instructed gently, cupping her face with his hands and guiding her to look at him. The rough and horny vixen had gone out the window once more and left a vulnerable woman with swollen kissed lips and tear stained cheeks.

"I juss- 'sniffle' I just don't unddeerstand why. It feels so good, so unbelievably good Draco. There has to be more to this. Beccause I don't think I can walk away from this in 4 days Draco. I can't." She cried, trying not to look directly at him. Ashamed and terrified. Scared at how he would react. He can't feel the same way, he didn't even consider them friends this year. "I'm sorry I fee-Mhph!"

She was hastily shut up with a kiss from Draco. She melted into his arms, as if they had been practiced in the art of kissing each other longer than a day. He pulled back and smiled, wiping her tears with his the pads of his thumbs.

"Granger, thank Merlin you feel the same." He declared, his eyes showing his delight.

"What?! Really?" Hermione stuttered with astonishment.

"Granger, the book says the more you admit your true feelings, the easier this is going to be. The better you're going to feel. At least that's how I interpreted it. Hermione, I think I lo-"

"HERMIONE OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

* * *

><p>AN- Interrupted again! Please review lovely readers! Love and hugs!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! Sorry this is a quick update. Promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks again for sticking with me and the story! Love all the reviews! Keep it up! :)

**Again, I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 11: One could only hope **

* * *

><p>He stomped through the halls, trying to calm himself. The sweets he stuffed in his mouth down in the kitchens did nothing to lighten his mood. He was angry, bloody pissed! Malfoy…Draco Malfoy?! Why did it have to be him? Of all the people Mione could be with. It was bad enough she didn't love him, but to turn around and fall for Malfoy! Even if it was the berry….he knew better. That berry caused more than just lust in some people. And dammit! He was going to find out if it was more.<p>

Before he knew it, he found himself in front of the heads common room painting. The lovely Cassiopeia was the portrait protecting the heads common room.

"Password?" the portrait asked beautifully.

"I need Hermione now, open up!" Ron yelled at the painting. His face flushing to match the color of his red hair.

"And I said you need a password, you rude boy!" Cassiopeia shrieked in return, appalled at the boy's uncouthness.

He growled and began banging on the painting, "HERMIONE OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

Cassiopeia screamed and ran into the hills of her painting, fearful of the boy's constant hammering of his fists against her picture frame.

Suddenly the door opened wide, and a ruffled, irritated and shirtless Draco Malfoy appeared. Thank god for magic. He had wandlessly redressed the lower part of himself before opening the door. Though he was 99% sure he knew who was on the other side.

"What do you want Weasley?" Draco growled out.

"Where is Hermione? What have you done to her?" Ron interrogated.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle ruefully. As if this whole thing was planned and his fault?

"Seriously Weasley? What have I done to her?! What I have done is my best to keep her out of pain by any means and comfortable. Both she and I are trying to handle this whole debacle without overreacting, like some people." Draco explained, though finding that the red headed git didn't deserve to hear it. All he wanted was to slam the door in his face, but knew Hermione would be angry.

"You don't love her…you_ can't_, you can't just walk away from this in the end. You know that." Ron whispered venomously.

"What was that Weaslebee- I don't love her? How the fuck would you know?" Draco retaliated, his anger rising. He stepped out of the doorway, pushing Ron back into the hallway.

"You know she will be pregnant by the end of the week, with your spawn of course. Merlin it makes me want to vomit. I don't even know if I will be able to look at her again…and you will be bonded for life. If _you_ leave, she will _die_!" Ron complained.

Draco saw red. All too quickly he had Weasley up against the stone wall with brutal force of his forearm against Ron's throat.

"First, don't think for one moment Weasel that you know anything about my feelings for Hermione. It's none of your damn business. Second, don't you think I know all of this? Don't you think that this is terrifying trying to explain to her when the only thing she can think about is sex!? It's bad enough we just got over a damn war, she doesn't deserve this, any of it! But Weasel if you think I don't love her, you're wrong. But I don't have to prove that to you. The only one that matters is in that room over there, and in 4 days, if she is pregnant, I will be the happiness man alive, because like it or not I am not going anywhere Weasel. She will not _die_ on my watch. Unlike you I don't run away with my tail between my legs when times get rough. Now, I suggest you go back to your common room, get the 2 hours of sleep you can before catching the train home. I will take care of her. She is _mine_ to take care of. Not yours." Draco said heatedly, punctuating his last statement with a hard push of his arm against Ron's neck, making him struggle for air for just a moment before Draco quickly released his hold-causing Ron to gasp and fall to the ground.

Draco backed away slowly, eyeing Weasley as he sputtered on the floor.

"I'll kill you if you hurt her. That's a promise." Ron maliciously wheezed out.

"Ha! Seriously? Well, there won't ever be a need to, because I'm going to be there for her. Just you watch." Draco sneered. And watching Weasley still on the floor, Draco walked backwards through the open portrait door, and slammed it shut, and as he spun around inside he collided with his tricky witch.

"AHhh! Blimey Granger!" Draco shouted, while trying to grasp onto her to prevent her from falling over.

"Who was that, was that Ronald?" Hermione queried as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck for support, concern showing on her face.

"It doesn't matter…are you okay? Do you –how do you feel?" Draco questioned nervously, checking her. He left her for minutes, thinking she would be crying out in heat by the time he returned. She seemed almost normal.

"No, no I'm trembling on the inside…Draco tell me what you told Ron outside" Hermione whispered, playing with the wisps of hair on the back of his neck. He shuddered. She stared intently into his eyes.

He quickly picked her up in one swoop, grabbing her bottom to have her wrap her legs around his waist.

"What did you hear?" Draco whispered as he went to kiss her.

She accepted his kiss, as he pulled her body closer to his and made their way to the couch.

She quickly pulled back, "I heard 'she will die…and love.' I heard the word love. Tell me Draco" Hermione prodded as he sat down with her on his lap.

He sighed "Hermione I love you. I have for a long time. This is ludicrous that I have to tell you this way. I was planning on keeping it hidden till I was in the grave…but now the book and Snape says it would help. You would feel better. Then Weasley and his bloody attitude. I won't leave you. I already told you that." Draco rambled nervously, hopelessly trying to avoid her eyes.

Hermione was beaming. She felt her heart swell and warmth traveled all throughout her veins.

"Oh Draco…" She whispered and smiled, showing off her bright white teeth. "Look at me"

"What Mina, tell me I'm wrong and this can't work. Tell me now. I am sorry for telling you like this but for once in my life I am not afraid of my feelings and if your frie-" Draco stopped as Hermione's hand covered his mouth in hope to stop him.

"DRACO! Shush!" Hermione interrupted his rambling. She giggled "I like you too. Well it must be more than just like, because otherwise I don't think this whole thing would be making us react this strongly. I mean I not only want you ummm well physically, but I want us to be together. I want your heart. And I want to give you mine." Hermione finished and slowly removed her hand. The moment she did she was pulled forward as Draco's lips crashed against hers again.

His hands tangled themselves in her hair, bringing her as close as physically possible. She smiled into the kiss, her body tingling all over.

He released her lips, both panting for oxygen. "How do you feel Mina…what do you need?"

"I need you…but it doesn't hurt anymore. The tingling is still there but it's not painful as it was before when I wasn't satisfied. Draco, do you think I'll be pregnant by the end of this?" Hermione bluntly questioned.

He sighed. "I don't know, I think we can only take this one step at a time. Christ, it's been barely a day and you have become an insatiable sex fiend, lost your virginity and we have admitted our feelings for one another…I would say we have had enough for the day. Do you think we could try to sleep for a little while? I'm knackered. You wore me out." Draco finished salaciously with a wink and smirk. On the inside his mind was racing with thoughts of possible babies...but also the magical bonding, did she even realize what this all meant?

She couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood. She could tell he was just as frightened as she was, but he seemed to be better at hiding it. So she just giggled in response and nodded.

Maybe when the sun came up she wouldn't feel so sensitive…maybe she was getting better. Maybe all they did need to do was admit their feelings and all this craziness would just disappear. One could only hope.

* * *

><p>AN- Ahh sorry it's so short. Like i said it will be longer next time. Thanks again for the reviews and support. You guys are fabulous! Love ya'll!


End file.
